


Страна ****ков

by msF0rtune



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), OZDZ; От Звезды до Звезды, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Однажды наш герой пошел искать приключений, нажил себе проблем, а потом все быстро переросло в сюжет индийского боевика.Фанфик по авторскому циклу "От звезды до звезды" Skjelle.Дарк!АУ, версия оригинальной вселенной, где мудаки все: главные и второстепенные герои, вон тот парень и даже твоя бабуля; мат и мочилово во имя Матриарха!, а вот секса не завезли.Тотал!АУ - синхрон для слабаков, в этой версии вселенной не изобретен и отсутствует; в тексте присутствует большое количество непереведенных немецких ругательств, потому что автору так хочется и так атмосфернее.Написано для команды OZDZ&Co в рамках ФБ2018 и вдохновлено заявкой на инсайде, чатоукуром и нездоровыми кинками автора.Больше - по ссылке: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593036





	Страна ****ков

Похожая на каменный саркофаг комната медленно покачивалась, кренясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. А может, ему просто так казалось.

 

Наверняка все дело было в слизи: прозрачная и густая, она медленно сочилась из невидимых отверстий в полу, накатывая на подошвы ботинок и еще сильнее искажая перспективу. Синерылые обожали эту гребаную слизь, и то ли из-за нее, то ли из-за них самих весь патрульный борт невыносимо вонял подтухшей рыбиной.

 

— У-ух!

 

Мышцы живота конвульсивно сократились, спина согнулась. Йонге непроизвольно попытался свернуться калачиком, но его сразу развернули обратно.

 

— Ун-Далине, — гадкий булькающий голос Ведущего не мог заглушить даже синхроник, вживленный Йонге в среднее ухо, — неужели вам не надоело?

 

Сейчас он стоял в паре метров, нервно покачивая головными щупами, хотя совсем недавно лез в лицо и тоже норовил принять участие в избиении. Но потом один из его Защитников засадил Йонге прямо по желудку, и Йонге благополучно блеванул синерылому прямиком на расписной балахон и мерзкую, зубастую рожу.

 

Несмотря на последовавший град сильных ударов, он испытывал по этому поводу мрачное удовлетворение, которое только усилилось, стоило Ведущему снова заговорить.

 

— Подойдите поближе, жерай... — Оскалившись, Йонге смачно сплюнул в его сторону. — Вас так плохо слышно...

 

Красные глазищи жаки расширились, головные щупы затрепетали, и в следующий момент Йонге врезали так, что клацнули зубы.

 

Кулаков в привычном понимании этого слова у синерылых не было. Их длинные, суставчатые пальцы причудливо отгибались назад, открывая «ладонь» и два крючковатых костяных выроста.

 

Вот они-то и знакомились с подробностями человеческой анатомии Йонге, в частности с его печенью.

 

— Ллиунги! — заверещал Ведущий. — Ты нарушил границы Метрополии! Ты отказался от досмотра и пытался уйти от преследования! Знаешь, что полагается за твои преступления? Я вырежу твой ротовой отросток! Я вырежу...

 

Кажется, допрос грозил вот-вот перерасти в форменную истерику, и в каком-нибудь другом случае Йонге бы уже переживал за сохранность своих «отростков», но только не с жаки: яростные ксенофобы, они все-таки являлись одними из самых педантичных существ в галактике, и пора было им об этом напомнить.

 

— Ничего вы мне не вырежете. — Йонге запрокинул голову и устало вытянул ноги. — Фузийская конвенция о защите прав мыслящих видов... Вы не можете применять ко мне пытки и допрашивать дольше трех стандартных часов без присутствия представителя моей расы. Я ведь прав, жерай?

 

Только что оравший Ведущий замер. Унизанные частоколом острых зубов челюсти резко сомкнулись, головные щупы шевельнулись. Один из его Защитников медленно повернул к Йонге свою жутковатую, белоглазую морду.

 

— Вы правы, ун.

 

— Пр-равы, ун-н-н... — вторя ему, протянул Защитник. Голосовые связки этого деформированного сиамского близнеца либо работали немного иначе, чем у Ведущего, либо использовались настолько редко, что помимо бульканья из его сине-фиолетовой глотки доносился едва слышный металлический скрежет.

 

— Но... — Ведущий сделал выразительную паузу, и на его уродливой, то ли рыбьей, то ли ящерной роже появилось выражение торжества. — Наши с вами три часа еще далеки от завершения.

 

— Дал-леки... — Защитник все так же плавно наклонился вперед и щелкнул зубами прямо у Йонге перед носом.

 

***  
В конечном итоге он отделался сравнительно легко.

 

Как следует поразвлекшись, но так и не добившись никаких внятных признаний, жаки забросили его на ближайшую пограничную станцию, после чего передали в заботливые руки СПП.

 

За нарушение границ Метрополии и сопротивление аресту Йонге присудили стандартный двухлетний трудовой контракт в зонах с индексом безопасности не ниже пяти и конфискацию имущества. Сейчас, стоя под вибрирующим защитным полем в толпе таких же неудачников, он видел, как на борт патрульного дестройера грузят его любимую фурию: тонкий луч погрузчика скользнул по матово-черному корпусу, на мгновение расширился, накрывая его расчётной сеткой, а потом фурия медленно оторвалась от земли и, будто игрушечная, поплыла прямиком в раскрытое брюхо грузового отсека. Терять такую славную, шуструю машинку было неприятно, но Йонге знал, что это ненадолго. Надо только добраться до ближайшего узла, а там — пара сотен тысяч мультийен, и о контракте с конфискацией можно будет забыть. Денег, конечно, было жалко, но своя шкура дороже. Главное, что ищейки Метрополии и патрульных перекупщиков не нашли спрятанный в техотсеке фурии груз. Главное, что эта станция находилась у черта на куличках, так что новость о его задержании дойдет до Татуированного не сразу.

 

Перед глазами снова всплыло белое лицо Пайфера: огромные глаза, беззвучно двигающийся рот... Йонге мотнул головой и едва не упал — наспех вколотый регенератор все еще орудовал в теле, сращивая треснувшие кости и залечивая кровоподтеки, и от него нещадно кружилась голова. А еще хотелось блевать. Или лечь. Или хотя бы опереться на что-нибудь. Но желудок после допроса был пуст (кажется, в нем не осталось даже желчи), лечь было некуда, а опереться не на что. Разве что на окружавшее их силовое поле, но это определенно была плохая идея.

 

Чтобы хоть как-то отогнать дурноту и отвлечься, Йонге медленно огляделся по сторонам. Несмотря на скромные размеры станции, в спутниках у него оказалось целых пятнадцать индивидов, причем стопроцентным человеком из них, кажется, был только один — перемазанный в какой-то то ли пыли, то ли грязи, короткостриженый тип с говорящими фингалами на пол-лица и перебинтованными ладонями. Остальные представляли собой типичную картину погранички: несколько разномастных гибридов (ксенофобы-жаки явно не считали их полноправными гражданами, и потому высылали за пределы Метрополии при первом удобном случае), квартет низкорослых желтокожих адаптантов, прямиком с находившихся неподалеку ураноносных астероидных систем, похожие на гигантских кузнечиков и ужасно расплодившиеся по всей Фузии скриксы и неизвестно как затесавшийся в их компанию высоченный и ужасающе тощий таульганец. Лучше не бывает... Йонге страдальчески вздохнул и вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.

 

Интуиция не подвела: на него действительно пялился тот самый короткостриженый тип. Причем делал это с таким выражением, что Йонге резко захотелось подойти и дать ему в зубы.

 

— Чего смотрим? — поинтересовался он, уставившись в ответ и мысленно прикидывая шансы на успех в драке. — Нравлюсь, что ли?

 

Тип мерзко осклабился.

 

— А что, если нравишься?

 

Говорил он со странным, нарочитым акцентом, будто общефузийский стандарт не был ему родным. Но Йонге этот акцент был смутно знаком. Только откуда? Из Сети?

 

Вспомнить он не успел: погрузка конфискованного неодушевленного добра закончилась, и настала очередь живого товара — под покров силового поля медленно вплыл автономный охранный модуль, а вслед за ним зашли и патрульные офицеры. Модуль ощерился многочисленными иглами станнеров, недвусмысленно призывая к порядку, и офицеры принялись выстраивать всех в некое подобие шеренги, не стесняясь подгонять дубинками и отборной руганью. Во внезапно возникшей толчее Йонге заметил, что они с короткостриженым пытаются держаться друг к другу поближе. Видимо, в этом они были солидарны: неприязнь неприязнью, но, когда с одной стороны на тебя напирают незнакомые гуманоиды, а с другой пихают надзиратели, налететь на другого человека куда безопаснее, чем, скажем, на покрытого толстыми хитиновыми выростами скрикса.

 

Наконец их кое-как выстроили в колонну по двое и под монотонный инструктаж модуля («Сохраняйте построение. Идите вперед. Идите вперед. Идите...») погнали в сторону патрульного борта.

 

***  
Дестройер встретил его тусклым освещением и жутко узнаваемым запахом грузового отсека. Йонге летал уже лет пятнадцать, и за это время сменил не меньше десятка кораблей — больших и маленьких, но «букет» везде был один и тот же: озон, перегретый металл, резкий душок охладителя (вечно хоть одна трубка, но подтекает), горьковатое амбре сульреновой смазки, и надо всем этим мощным аккордом — плесень.

 

Тут же выяснилось, что только-только сросшийся нос плохо контачит с таким обилием ароматов, так что к прочим веселым последствиям трехчасового допроса добавились еще и текущие ручейком сопли. Поминутно шмыгая и пытаясь утереться рукавом куртки, Йонге бездумно шагал вперед. Узкий техкоридор изгибался и уходил в недра дестройера под небольшим уклоном, вызывая невольные ассоциации с базой на Карис.

 

Эх, Карис... Не будь фурия напичкана жучками, он рванул бы туда сразу: лучше места, чтобы спрятаться и отсидеться, было не найти. А так — придется немного попетлять по сектору, найти какой-нибудь другой транспорт, а вот потом...

 

Йонге так увлекся своими планами, что не сразу понял, что шеренга остановилась, и едва не налетел на шедшего впереди и вдруг замершего таульганца. Мимо них, сопровождая одного из конвоиров, медленно проплыл автономный модуль. Йонге немного высунулся из строя и посмотрел им вслед: офицер-человек замер возле дверей темного прозрачного бокса, в который упирался конец коридора, и медленно набирал какие-то команды на управляющей панели.

 

— Двигайте! — скомандовали сзади, кто-то вскрикнул, и шеренга опять пришла в движение, сминаясь и теряя строй.

 

— Пройдите вперед для медобследования... — загундосил модуль, разворачиваясь и снова демонстрируя свой немаленький арсенал.

 

В очередной толкотне Йонге отдавили ногу, сам он со всего размаха врезался в короткостриженого хмыря, вырвав у того невнятное ругательство, и едва не растянулся во весь рост, споткнувшись о высокий порожек, но все-таки без потерь оказался внутри. Вслед за ним в бокс запихнули еще пятерых, и прозрачные двери закрылись.

 

В полу включилась подсветка, осветив небольшую клетушку с серым губчатым полом и темным решетчатым потолком.

 

— Эй, что это еще за хрень?! — заорал один из адаптантов и, словно по его команде, сверху что-то громко загудело.

 

Йонге почувствовал знакомый запах и едва успел зажмуриться, прежде чем из отверстий в потолке хлынул вспененный дезинфект.

 

Он мигом пропитал одежду и нещадно жегся, попав на не успевшие зажить порезы и ссадины, но это было даже приятно. Вокруг толкались, ругались и жались к стенам люди и инопланетчики; Йонге же замер в самом центре и усердно тер макушку, лицо, уши, грудь, плечи... везде, где мог дотянуться, чувствуя, как вместе с пеной с него сходит пот, засохшая кровь и та самая жакийская слизь, от одних воспоминаний о которой до сих пор крутило желудок.

 

Когда водопад дезинфекта иссяк, ему было уже гораздо лучше. Ушел даже мерзкий зуд в носу. А еще Йонге наконец чувствовал себя чистым. Пожалуй, он не испытывал этого ощущения с того самого момента, как его огрели по голове и доставили к Татуированному... Нет, об этом лучше было не думать.

 

Еще раз потерев лицо, он открыл глаза и сразу обнаружил кое-что любопытное. Бокс был устроен так, чтобы досталось всем, поэтому короткостриженого хмыря тоже как следует окатило пеной. Покрывавшая его голову то ли грязь, то ли пыль растворилась, и под ней обнаружилась вопиюще светлая шевелюра. Хмырь почувствовал его взгляд и, кое-как утеревшись, спросил, почти выплевывая согласные:

 

— Чего уставился?

 

Йонге моргнул, и в голове у него будто щелкнуло.

 

Резкий акцент, платиновый ежик армейской (ну конечно!) стрижки, образцово квадратная челюсть... гребаный берлинец!

 

Упертость, обособленность и самомнение этих пробирочных уродцев (в ксенофобии они могли поспорить даже с гребаными жаки) всегда были на слуху и никому не нравились. А уж когда их очередной фюрер решил установить арийское господство над целым сектором и устроил ради этого резню на трех ближайших планетах, против берлинцев поднялась почти вся Фузия. С того момента прошло уже года полтора, и большая часть собратьев этого белобрысого мудилы теперь либо была перебита, либо отрабатывала самоубийственные двадцатилетние контракты в зонах с индексом безопасности не выше двух. Так как этот конкретный индивид оказался на свободе и на занюханной станции посреди жакийского Протектората? Как он вообще дожил до этого момента?

 

Хотя какая разница? Долго на контракте он не протянет, и потом его просто утилизируют. А жаль. Такие вот синие радужки при желании можно было бы загнать тысяч по пять за штуку. А уж лицевой трансплантат...

 

— Шевелитесь!

 

Что-то здоровенное и тяжелое врезалось в него сзади, и по отчаянному стрекоту Йонге понял, что это скрикс. Отпихнув от себя мерзкую тварь, он обернулся и увидел, что прозрачные стенки бокса полностью раздвинулись, впустив еще несколько пар конвоиров. Несколько секунд те стояли не шевелясь, будто оценивая фронт работ, но потом принялись за дело. Под неизменные матюги и бодрые тычки будущих контрактников принялись выстраивать в рядок. В очередной раз получив по почкам, Йонге устало подумал, что ближайшая пара дней наверняка будет сплошь состоять из такой херни. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то указывал ему, что делать, а вот берлинский хмырь наверняка был от этого шпыняния в восторге.

 

— Ну что... — один из конвоиров, видимо, старший, с лейтенантскими нашивками ФССК, выступил вперед и внимательно оглядел их неказистую шеренгу. — Приступим?

 

Активировав импланты, он развернул перед собой по-пижонски оформленную интерактивку и медленно прошелся туда-обратно.

 

Интерактивка мягко просвечивала насквозь, и когда конвоир замер напротив, Йонге разглядел на ней какие-то графики и свою перевернутую гражданскую карту. Вот же блядство!

 

Лет семь назад, когда ему еще хотелось свалить из фармы на вольные хлеба, Йонге подумывал дать на лапу одному знакомому из Сетевого Центра, чтобы тот подчистил его прошлые грешки. Но потом на «Галифрей» напали, Йонге переломало спину, он влез в долги, встретил Татуированного... В общем, об уходе пришлось забыть, и о чистенькой карте тоже. Сейчас она изобиловала следами его старых и недавних приключений, которые любому фармацевтику или просто товарищу «в теме» давали понять, что Йонге мужик серьезный, много чего повидавший и много в чем измаравшийся, так что платить такому надо побольше. Но для таких вот бумажных крыс, как этот офицеришка из Санконтроля, это был совсем другой сигнал.

 

ФССК, занимаясь ровно тем же самым, что и фармацевтики, считали фарму грязью, бандитами и головорезами с сомнительным гражданским статусом, ничего не стоящим мусором по сравнению с высококлассными спецами из госслужбы. Вот и этот конкретный экземпляр, на несколько секунд вперившись в голопроекцию своей интерактивки, медленно поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Йонге.

 

— Хм-м...

 

От усилия свело скулы, но Йонге заставил себя ухмыльнуться в ответ: еще не хватало, чтобы какая-то мелкая сошка...

 

— Так, я решил! — внезапно просветлел офицер. — Первыми — вот эти двое.

 

И ткнул пальцем поочередно в Йонге и почти незаметного за высоченным таульганцем белобрысого хмыря с Берлина.

 

Повинуясь его приказу, от группы конвоиров шустро отделилась парочка. Тот, что повыше, ухватил Йонге за отворот футболки и сходу ткнул станнером прямо ему в солнечное сплетение.

 

— Б-бля! — Йонге почувствовал, как электрический заряд прямиком из грудины резко переливается в позвонки, заряжая импланты.

 

Многострадальная спина резко выгнулась, пальцы скрючило; он покачнулся и налетел прямиком на неизвестно откуда взявшегося белобрысого. Оказавшись почти одного роста, они столкнулись лбами. Берлинец резко ругнулся по-своему, оцарапал щеку Йонге зубами, после чего их растащили, согнули пополам и погнали куда-то вперед.

 

Кое-как шагая и все еще морщась от боли, Йонге задрал голову и увидел, что задние стенки бокса раздвинулись, открыв еще один узкий и темный коридор. Туда-то их и втолкнули. Конвоир крепко держал его за основание шеи, одновременно пригибая к полу, и соблазн врезать ему всем зарядом, что томился в имплантах, был так велик... Но тут коридор закончился, конвоир дернул Йонге вверх и метким пинком толкнул вперед.

 

Йонге успел разглядеть только смутные очертания какой-то комнатушки, когда над головой зажегся ослепительно яркий свет.

 

— Шайзе! — Это громко выругался белобрысый, после чего непонятно ухнул и заткнулся.

 

Через мгновение Йонге понял, почему: он еще жмурился и прикрывал глаза рукой, когда очередной резкий толчок (да сколько можно!) заставил его потерять равновесие. Он невольно шагнул назад, тут же приземлился на что-то твердое и холодное, но не успел даже ойкнуть: кто-то грубо распихал его лодыжки, схватил за плечи, вынуждая выпрямиться и вжаться лопатками в какую-то ледяную пластину, и только тогда до Йонге дошло, что холодное и твердое — это хирургическое кресло, в котором его пытаются устроить со всем возможным дискомфортом.

 

Пошевелить ногами уже не получалось, но руки еще были свободны. Йонге рванулся вверх, закономерно получил по лбу и смог эмпирически убедиться, что до него на этом самом месте сидел кто-то куда более высокий (таульганец? тампли?): причудливой формы подголовник висел на полметра выше положенного.

 

Впрочем, стоило магнитным браслетам защелкнуться и притянуть его запястья к креслу, подголовник начал опускаться. Здесь система была куда более хитроумной: конвоир схватил Йонге за уши и держал его так до тех пор, пока подголовник не оказался в нужном положении. Механизм в нем деловито зажужжал, и конвоир резко убрал руки, а потом и вовсе отступил, оставив Йонге молча бороться с внезапным приступом клаустрофобии.

 

Конечно, он знал, что все эти стальные змеи, ерошащие его волосы и обвивающие шею чуть пониже кадыка — всего лишь датчики и простейшие манипуляторы, но инстинкты вопили: убей и беги. У него точно хватало заряда на всю присутствовавшую в комнатушке троицу надзирателей (и еще немного, чтобы покалечить гребаного берлинца), но не больше. К тому же когда вокруг так много металла, всегда был риск поджариться самому.

 

Йонге медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Во рту было кисло от нехорошего чувства дежавю. Корабль жаки, похожее кресло...

 

— Согласно обновленному пункту два-два-десять, — лейтенантишка ФССК снова выступил вперед — статьи сорок Общегражданского Уголовного Кодекса Фузии, перевозка особо опасных преступников, включая, — он перевел надменный взгляд на Йонге, — лиц, неоднократно задерживавшихся, и членов организованных преступных группировок, а также, — он повернулся к белобрысому, — военных преступников и участников незаконных гражданских восстаний, осуществляется с применением спецсредств для снижения...

 

Его рожа почти сияла от чувства собственной важности. Йонге закатил глаза.

 

— Что ты там мямлишь, аршлох?.. — подал голос берлинец. Судя по тону, вся эта демонстрация превосходства тоже казалась ему дешевкой.

 

На щеках лейтенантика вспыхнули красные пятна, он открыл рот, но потом, видимо, взял себя в руки и ухмыльнулся.

 

— Я говорю, что опасных животных обычно сажают на цепь.

 

Интерактивка снова развернулась на уровне его рук, и Йонге увидел, что на этот раз на ней не гражданские карты, а что-то типа простой управляющей панели с большой кнопкой по центру. Он занес над ней палец...

 

— Погоди, а анестезия? — вклинился один из конвоиров.

 

— Ну зачем? Это же крепкие парни. — Он хмыкнул и нажал на кнопку всей ладонью. — Выдержат.

 

Подголовник снова зажужжал. «Змеи» тоже пришли в движение. Парочка обвилась вокруг висков Йонге, на мгновение сжалась вокруг них в сокрушительном объятьи, а потом резко развернула его голову вбок. Йонге почти услышал пугающий щелчок, которым на такое самоуправство среагировала его шея. Зато теперь он видел светлый затылок берлинца, с которым творили то же самое. Сзади снова раздалось жужжание, и Йонге увидел, как от подголовника кресла, в котором закрепили берлинца, медленно отделяется еще один манипулятор. Он качнулся из стороны в сторону, раскрылся, как уродливый металлический цветок, а потом резко метнулся вперед. Белобрысый дернулся. Йонге увидел, как он напрягается всем телом, и вдруг почувствовал ледяное прикосновение к собственной шее. Внезапное и резкое, оно заставило его вздрогнуть. Потом манипулятор сухо щелкнул, и Йонге почти выгнулся дугой.

 

Казалось, в шею воткнули сотню иголок, каждая из которых медленно проделывала путь сквозь мясо, стремясь вверх, к мозгам, и куда-то вниз, кажется в левую руку.  
«Два дня, — всплыла спасительная мысль. — Надо перетерпеть всего два дня».

 

И, глядя на то, как в соседнем кресле дергается белобрысый, Йонге приказал себе не орать.

 

***  
Комнатушка была крохотной: три шага в ширину, пять в длину. Большую ее часть занимала потрепанная двухъярусная кровать и странной формы сортир в углу. Йонге хотелось закрыть лицо руками.

 

Конечно, он не ожидал чего-то фешенебельного, но на бортах СПП обычно бывало получше. Видимо, жаки платили за своих осужденных так мало, что на их условия соглашались только самые отчаявшиеся из Патрульных Перекупщиков.

 

Шедший от матрасов затхлый запашок ощущался даже от входа. Мерзко-то как... В любой другой ситуации Йонге не согласился бы тут даже отлить, но суровая правда жизни состояла в том, что сейчас ему было плевать, где находиться. После событий последних суток ноги почти тряслись от усталости и хотелось только двух вещей: лечь, а потом отрубиться.

 

Он как раз нацелился на удобную нижнюю шконку, когда путь ему решительно преградил берлинец.

 

— И куда это ты собрался?

 

Он облокотился на верхнюю койку и уже привычно кривовато ухмыльнулся.

 

«О, нет, — подумал Йонге. — Матка Боска, только не это и только не сейчас».

 

— Слушай, — тем временем продолжал белобрысый, многозначительно поигрывая внушительным бицепсом, — для твоей безопасности нам надо установить кое-какие правила...

 

Ну конечно... Традиционные разборки за место альфа-самца, куда без них? И хоть начистить эту рожу было крайне соблазнительно, у Йонге не было на это ни сил, ни желания. Вместо тысячи слов он раскрыл ладони и позволил части заряда станнера наконец вытечь из имплантов, заменявших ему позвонки. По руке пробежала длинная молния, пол под ногами тоже затрещал: энергии было так много, что разряды сами стремились наружу. Хорошо, что не через хуй...

 

— Это... Фердамте шайзе! — берлинец уставился на него во все глаза и даже не думал отходить. — Это какая-то модификация, да? Ви махст ду дас?! Как ты это делаешь?!

 

Окончательно потеряв страх, он потянулся, чтобы тронуть Йонге за предплечье, и Йонге не выдержал. Одиночные разряды в его ладонях собрались в один, выгнулись дугой...

 

И сразу потухли. Имплант в его шее внезапно заверещал, и зашевелились тянувшиеся из него сотни тончайших волосков. Йонге почувствовал, как они щекочут ему носоглотку, и согнулся пополам, пытаясь справиться с внезапным приступом дурноты. Напротив него белобрысый, кажется, переживал нечто подобное: несколько секунд он стоял покачиваясь, но потом все-таки опустился на корточки и даже сплюнул в сторону сортира. Сквозь собственное шумное дыхание и грохот сердца до Йонге донеслось его негромкое бормотание, в котором угадывались хитровыебанные берлинские ругательства. Как ни странно, от звука чужого голоса сделалось легче: по крайней мере, пульс выровнялся.

 

— Блютиге швайне! — вдруг очень четко высказался белобрысый. — Фердамте поводок!

 

— Что? — не понял Йонге.

 

— Дизе захе! Эта... штука! — берлинец ткнул пальцем в имплант. Черный, тот резко выделялся на его чересчур светлой коже. — Поводок! Агрессия повышается, сердце стучит — включается контроль. Нет агрессии — не работает. Чтобы не дрались.

 

— Жаль, — не раздумывая ответил Йонге и получил в ответ оценивающий взгляд.

 

— Жаль...

 

Несколько секунд белобрысый молчал, но потом не выдержал:

 

— Могу уступить нижнюю койку, — сказал он, и выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось. Теперь в нем было что-то хищное. — Но тогда ты расскажешь про молнии в руках, идет?

 

***  
— Слушай, так эти твои импланты... — белобрысый, кажется, уже в двадцатый раз перегнулся через край своей койки и заглянул вниз.

 

Йонге застонал.

 

Голова раскалывалась, спать хотелось просто неимоверно, но стоило ему расслабиться и закрыть глаза, как этот говнюк тут же напоминал о себе каким-то очередным тупым вопросом. А иногда просто пялился.

 

Самым неприятным было то, что Йонге этот взгляд был знаком. Он сам порой так разглядывал какие-нибудь подходящие для последующего препарирования и перепродажи образцы, и потому был уверен: не торчи у берлинца из шеи проклятый имплант и окажись под рукой подходящее оборудование, Йонге давно бы лежал раскроенный пополам, а эта белобрысая сволочь копалась бы у него в спине, чтобы хорошенько изучить, как устроены его гребаные псевдопозвонки.

 

«Ну и хрен с тобой, — решил Йонге, разворачиваясь лицом к стене. — Нравится — смотри».

 

Он твердо вознамерился уснуть и даже начал проваливаться в это донельзя знакомое, густое, постнаркотическое забытье, когда койку встряхнуло.

 

— Да какого хрена тебе надо?! — взревел Йонге, и тут на потолке камеры на всю мощь врубилась аварийка.

 

— Фердамте шайзе! — берлинец в очередной раз свесился с верхней шконки, но на этот раз гибко спрыгнул на пол и пошел ко входу в камеру.

 

— Эй! — крикнул он в проход. — Шлисе! Как тебя... Охранник! Что творится?!

 

— А ну пшел на место! — сопровождаемый автономным модулем конвоир появился у полупрозрачной двери и попытался перекричать вой сирены. — Быстро! Шнэлле, говорю!

 

Но тут сирена затихла сама. Вместо ее тревожного плача раздался ужасающий по громкости скрежет, а вслед за ним — передача.

 

— Недостойные! — идеально поставленный голос вещал с самым безликим, нейтральным акцентом из всех возможных. — Возрадуйтесь, ибо Орфаг Всепожирающий даст вам Искупление! Он выбрал вас, чтобы дать пропитание своим сыновьям! Нет большей чести, чем возложить свои тела на его алтарь! Нет большей радости, чем отдать свои души и плоть на его съедение!

 

Резко сев на кровати, Йонге уставился на свои мокрые, дрожащие руки. Нет... не может этого быть... только не эти ублюдки... только не так...

 

Йонге сжал кулаки, вскочил и тоже ринулся ко входу в камеру.

 

— Эй! — заорал он замершему в недоумении конвоиру. Тот так усиленно пялился в потолок, будто только что прозвучавший голос шел именно из него, а не из расположенных там динамиков. — Я знаю, что это за парни! Скажи своим, чтобы уводили дестр отсюда! Пусть прыгают! Только не на субсветовой! Эти ублюдки устроят с нами дуэль на орудийных!

 

Конвоир медленно моргнул, и Йонге подался еще ближе к двери и окружавшему ее защитному полю, рискуя в него вписаться.

 

— Шевелись! Это же гребаные пандориане!

 

Будто согласившись с его словами, дестройер содрогнулся, дал крен, и только тогда до придурка-конвоира начало доходить. Он посмотрел на Йонге огромными глазами и резко развернулся к модулю.

 

— Т-71, усиленный режим охраны! Патруль!

 

Модуль согласно пиликнул. Покрывавшие его пластины-лепестки распустились, открывая иглы многочисленных станнеров, и конвоир наконец ринулся дальше по коридору.

 

— Твою мать... — Йонге медленно отступил от двери. — Почему, ну почему это должны быть именно они? Мне ведь нужно было всего два дня...

 

— Ты знаешь? — вдруг спросил берлинец. Йонге поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

 

— Знаешь? — повторил он, и на этот раз ткнул пальцем в потолок. — Кто они?

 

— Пандориане? — догадался Йонге и тяжело вздохнул. — Безумцы, фанатики, извращенцы и людоеды.

 

— Никогда не слышал.

 

— Потому что не встречался.

 

— Твои друзья?..

 

Сначала Йонге решил, что это такая шутка. Но нет: белобрысый смотрел серьезно, изучающе, будто проверяя, и Йонге в ответ тоже смерил его взглядом. Говорить об этом не хотелось, но что он терял?

 

— Пять лет назад, геологоразведка в поясе Хоорры-2. Мы уходили от них целым звеном: двенадцать кораблей против трех. Из двенадцати ушло восемь. Они хуже любых пиратов, и на военный флот им плевать. Радуйся, что еще не встречался с этими скотами.

 

— И что они будут делать? — берлинец даже бровью не повел. Он был то ли слишком тупой, то ли слишком смелый. В любом случае, рассказ Йонге его не впечатлил.

 

— Подойдут вплотную, расстреляют, потом соберут выживших и принесут в жертву своему ебанутому богу. Или съедят.

 

— Не очень хорошо.

 

— О, да... — Йонге снова упал на кровать. — Не очень.

 

Из всех возможных вариантов сыграть в ящик этот представлялся ему самым-самым идиотским.

 

Надо было уже один раз уйти от гребаных пандориан, чуть не сдохнуть на операционном столе и во время облавы на LV-223, пережить кучу аварий и даже показательную казнь, устроенную Татуированным за их с братьями Кросс предательство... и все это ради того, чтобы бесславно сдохнуть от рук все тех же пандориан на борту бесполезной колымаги у самой границы жакийского сектора.

 

— Добраться бы до корабля, — пробормотал он.

 

— Корабля? — берлинец буквально одним шагом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, положил руки на верхнюю койку и наклонился к Йонге. — У тебя есть корабль?

 

— Ну есть, — Йонге поморщился.

 

Прекрасно: теперь белобрысая паскуда знает про фурию. С другой стороны, какая разница? Если они останутся в этой камере, то в ближайшее время будут либо сосульками летать в открытом космосе, либо мирно перевариваться в желудке какого-нибудь фанатика. Но Йонге все равно была противна мысль делиться чем-то. Пусть даже рассказом об одолженном ему корабле.

 

— Прямо здесь? — не унимался берлинец.

 

— Здесь, — неохотно подтвердил Йонге. — Ее конфисковали, и теперь она в грузовом отсеке.

 

— Так ты пилот? — глаза белобрысого расширились, и, да, они были прямо как с берлинских агитплакатов: идеальные небесно-голубые радужки без единого вкрапления карего или серого. Не меньше пяти тысяч мультийен за штуку... Йонге криво усмехнулся.

 

— Пилот. Иногда.

 

— Ну что, пилот... — берлинец отзеркалил его ухмылку и наклонился еще ниже. — Радуйся, потому что у меня есть план.

 

***  
Импланты в их шеях верещали так, что закладывало уши, но это было еще полбеды.  
Глотка Йонге была свободна, его никто не душил, но воздуха при этом не хватало настолько, что перед глазами уже плавали круги — встроенные в имплант мононити исправно выполняли свою работу.

 

Стоящая за всем этим безобразием тактика была до неприличия простой: никому не захочется покалечить сокамерника, если в процессе придется калечить себя, но Йонге упорно продолжал сжимать пальцы. Чертов модуль уже две минуты торчал у входа в камеру, отказываясь открывать дверь и снимать защиту.

 

— Сильнее! — прохрипел белобрысый.

 

Его губы побелели почти до синевы, гортань под пальцами казалась обманчиво хрупкой. Надави Йонге чуть сильнее, и эта крепкая шея просто хрустнет, сломается. Как можно было так довериться совершенно незнакомому мужику, он не представлял. Берлинцу либо слишком сильно хотелось жить, либо перспектива быть съеденным кем-то его все-таки пугала.

 

Йонге уперся в стенку коленом, и как раз тогда, когда глаза белобрысого начали закатываться, модуль все-таки определился: массивная дверь камеры поползла в сторону.

 

— К порядку! — раздавшийся в динамике голос каким-то образом звучал менее обезличенно, чем выбранный для себя немыми пандорианами. — Разойдитесь и займите свои места или к вам будет применено силовое воздействие!

 

Судя по звукам, он приближался, и берлинец снова открыл глаза и уставился Йонге повыше плеча, следя за его передвижениями.

 

— К порядку! — повторил модуль. Кажется, он завис у Йонге прямо за спиной, но берлинец не шевелился и по-прежнему не давал отмашку. Чего он ждет?!

 

Дестройер вдруг вновь содрогнулся, с потолка завыла сирена, и белобрысый наконец выдохнул: «Давай!»

 

Йонге не надо было повторять дважды: отпустив чужую шею, он развернулся, схватился за выступы зависшего буквально в полуметре модуля и выпустил в него почти весь заряд.

 

Это было почти так же, как кончить: тянущее ощущение освобождения, а потом блаженная усталость.

 

В последний раз мигнув огоньками, модуль повалился на пол, а Йонге — на кровать. Берлинец же незатейливо сполз вниз по стенке.

 

— О-о-ох...

 

— Согласен...

 

— И что теперь?

 

— Троттель... Теперь я его взломаю, и мы пойдем за твоим кораблем... — кряхтя и стеная, белобрысый поднялся на ноги, пинками подогнал по-прежнему выключенный модуль к койкам и приземлился рядом с Йонге.

 

Йонге такое соседство пришлось не по душе.

 

— А ты точно знаешь, как его взломать?

 

Взгляд берлинца говорил сам за себя. Он перекатил модуль вверх ногами и продемонстрировал закрепленную там небольшую плашку: орел и кривой символ солнца на красном фоне.

 

— Берндорфская фабрика, Берлин-1. — Уголки его рта выгнулись в нехорошем оскале. — Мы, конечно, рассистен, хаубтскригсвербрехер, убийцы, но половина техники в вашей сраной гегемонии сделана нами и у нас.

 

— И поэтому ты знаешь, как взломать эту хреновину? — усомнился Йонге.

 

— Не только поэтому. — Берлинец отвернулся и наконец взялся за дело, ловко снимая с модуля защитные плашки и перебирая какие-то провода.

 

— Так ты хакер?

 

— Найн. — Он докопался до управляющей платы, выдернул из нее длинный патч-корд с узнаваемым тонким и длинным штекером и подключил к своим имплантам. — Лучше. Я механик.

 

***  
Модуль медленно плыл впереди, кое-как освещая коридор, жужжа и сканируя. Он был переключен в самый суровый режим — частной охраны, так что место игл станнеров заняли матовые псевдокерамические стволы плазмоганов. Заряд в них нагнетался по кругу, и каждый раз, когда он проходил по корпусу, на стены ложились кривые зловещие отсветы.

 

Берлинец клялся, что модуль обнаружит и уничтожит любое препятствие раньше, чем они его заметят, но Йонге все равно было не по себе: без своего дуговика он чувствовал себя почти голым, а узкий проход, где их со всех сторон теснили разноцветные трубы, люки и увешанные какими-то датчиками стойки, совсем не добавлял уверенности.

 

Дестройер вновь содрогнулся, за стеной завыла аварийка, а Йонге вписался в одну из этих гребаных стоек локтем. Он ругнулся сквозь зубы и спросил у терявшейся в полумраке спины:

 

— Сколько еще?..

 

Берлинец, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой.

 

— Метров сто-сто пятьдесят.

 

— А потом?

 

— Аллес вирт гут. Если система не крашнется, проскочим по-тихому.

 

Йонге нахмурился. Конечно, у него пока не было оснований не верить белобрысому, но если он говорил правду, и если выданные модулем данные были правдой, то большая часть экипажа патрульного дестра до сих пор оставалась на своих постах. Неужели эти придурки еще пытались договориться?

 

Хотя ребята на «Галифрее» были такими же.

 

Мелкие стычки с обменом «любезностями» в открытых зонах не были такой уж редкостью, поэтому все звено фармацевтиков тогда решило, что сообщение про Орфага — либо циничная шутка, либо безобразно тупая попытка каких-то зеленых пиратов избавиться от конкуренции на заманчивый астероидный пояс. Кроме того, кто полезет тремя небольшими факельщиками на десять дестров и три линейных крейсера? Как оказалось — пандориане. Йонге помнил, как лично посылал запрос за запросом, а в ответ получал только одно: «Орфаг Всепожирающий пришел за тобой, откройся ему и отдай свою плоть».

 

Его передернуло.

 

— Стоп! — вдруг скомандовал берлинец. Он немного развернулся, так что стал виден соединявший его с модулем патч-корд и голопроекция интерактивки.

 

Умная машинка снабжала его целым букетом данных: подробной картой, картинкой с камер внутреннего обзора, тепловых датчиков... Схлопнутые воедино, они казались странной фантазией какого-нибудь модного сетевого художника: изящное переплетение тысяч прямых и изогнутых линий (двухмерная проекция параллельного коридора и окружавших его коммуникаций), переливающиеся, перетекающие друг в друга яркие кляксы (члены экипажа и заключенные в камерах) и постоянно вспыхивающие вокруг них облачка обновления статусов.

 

Одна из таких клякс с тревожной оранжевой бахромой и статусом: «ВООРУЖЕН. АКТИВЕН. 16.103.1» стояла прямо напротив люка, у которого они остановились. Белобрысый показал на него пальцем.

 

— Нужно выходить здесь.

 

— Ты же сказал «по-тихому»! — огрызнулся Йонге.

 

— Виксер! — берлинец тоже показал зубы. — Хочу по-тихому, а выбор есть?

 

Он немного покрутил проекцию, делая ее трехмерной, снова развернул, растянув ее по плоскости, и продемонстрировал Йонге «вид сверху».

 

— Мы вот здесь...

 

План-картинка технического рукава, в котором они находились, отскочила от основного поля и сделалась больше, наглядно подсвечиваясь по краям. Весь рукав при этом светился ровным синим цветом: то ли белобрысая сволочь взломала и тепловые датчики, то ли окружавшее их оборудование успешно глушило любой сигнал.

 

— А вот грузовой отсек...

 

Схема грузового отсека подпрыгнула, тоже сделала фокус с укрупнением, после чего, сделавшись трехмерной, наложилась на схему рукава, и до Йонге наконец дошло: грузовой отсек находился внизу, почти под ними, а рукав, причудливо петляя, стремился вверх, к рубке и жилым помещениям.

 

— Ну что, есть выбор? Или ты решил захватить это корыто?

 

Йонге поморщился. Конечно, если он хотел выжить, ему нужна была помощь этого дрочилы, но как же Йонге его уже ненавидел...

 

— А что с этим прикажешь делать, умник?! — он ткнул пальцем в люк. — Наше отсутствие они пока не заметили, думаешь, его не заметят тоже?! Хер там! На нем метка «свой-чужой», и если ты не умеешь их взламывать...

 

— Хальт! — берлинец резко отмахнулся. — Не надо ничего взламывать! Надо другое!

 

Задумавшись, он свернул интерактивку, посмотрел на модуль, недовольно хмыкнул и снова обернулся к Йонге. Мерцающая подсветка заряжающихся плазмоганов отбрасывала на его лицо дрожащие тени.

 

— Твои импланты... в них есть еще заряд? Много?

 

Йонге напрягся.

 

— Чтобы поджарить тебя — хватит.

 

— Поджарить — это хорошо... А насколько быстро?

 

***  
— Мне это не нравится... — уже в третий раз заметил Йонге.

 

— Не нравится, так придумай лучше! — огрызнулся белобрысый.

 

Оба нервничали: рыжая клякса уже несколько минут торчала у противоположной стены, не желая возвращаться обратно к люку.

 

— Главное, тащи быстро, — напомнил берлинец. — Его компаньон, — так он называл автономный модуль, — не рядом, но реагирует на звук, на повышение пульса. Чем быстрее сделаешь, тем лучше.

 

— Да понял я! Понял! Только не начинай!

 

Они снова замолчали, внимательно следя за картинкой на интерактивке: трепещущее оранжевое пятно на фоне двух зеленых. Да чем этот конвоир там занимался? Переругивался с заключенными?

 

«Ну давай, — мысленно поманил его Йонге. — Давай же!»

 

Их время стремительно таяло: когда до этих придурков из СПП дойдет, что надо валить, будет уже слишком поздно, а Йонге еще хотелось пожить.

 

Но вот рыжее пятно наконец отделилось от скопления линий, обозначавших противоположную стену, и берлинец схватился за запорный механизм люка. Йонге же позволил остаткам жужжащего в нем электричества перетечь в руки и медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Расстояние сокращалось: три метра, два, один...

 

Когда белобрысый дернул, раскрывая люк, в образовавшейся щели на мгновение показалось молодое, чисто выбритое лицо, на котором не успела промелькнуть даже тень удивления. Йонге накрыл его ладонью и сразу выпустил весь заряд, одновременно затаскивая даже не начавшее сопротивляться тело внутрь техрукава. В нос ударил мерзкий запах горелого мяса, и Йонге поспешил разжать пальцы, позволив трупу грузно свалиться под ближайшую стойку. За спиной берлинец снова захлопнул люк и шумно выдохнул.

 

— И что теперь? — спросил Йонге, морщась и обтирая ладонь о штанину. Ему казалось, что к ней прилипли обуглившиеся волоски и кусочки кожи.

 

— Теперь посмотрим... — Белобрысый присел рядом с телом, ловко перекатил его на бок и завозился в районе шеи.

 

Понаблюдав за этим безобразием секунд тридцать, Йонге понял, что не может просто стоять столбом без дела, и тоже опустился на корточки. Ощупывать карманы покойников ему было не в новинку, но занятие это было все равно не из приятных. Запах паленого мяса на этом уровне ощущался не так сильно, немного заглушенный другим, даже более мерзким букетом ароматов, и Йонге приказал себе не кашлять и не морщиться, а просто поторопиться. Он совсем ненадолго задержался на уже влажных карманах чужих штанов, повел руками выше и к своему восторгу обнаружил кобуру с портативным кроссером и даже укомплектованную аптечку. Кажется, жизнь решила улучшиться! К чему бы это?..

 

— Хуре! — Берлинец вдруг вскочил и с такой силой пнул труп, что тот едва не перекатился на Йонге, заставив его подняться на ноги и отступить.

 

— Эй! Предупреждать надо, курва!

 

— Лек михь!

 

Они уставились друг на друга и мгновение спустя одновременно схватились за верещащие импланты в шеях. Шевеление мононитей отрезвляло мгновенно. Белобрысый потупился.

 

— Этот шванцлутчер! — он кивнул на тело. — Совершенно бесполезен! Не могу ни выгрузить его из реестра, ни выключить через него эти бешиссен бинден!

 

Раздраженно хлопнув себя по шее, он подозвал до сих пор мирно висевший в сторонке модуль и завозился с чем-то под его корпусом. Йонге устало прислонился к заслонке люка, потер виски, и взгляд сам упал на так и не свернутую интерактивку: она все еще висела в воздухе, демонстрируя соседний коридор с его мешаниной линий и двумя зелеными кляксами напротив.

 

Отображался на ней и сдохший конвоир: облако статуса вокруг темно-синего пятна, где он только что стоял, гласило: «ВНЕ ЗОНЫ. 0.102.1».

 

***  
Первым красным флагом стало выражение лица этого говнюка и его же признание:

 

— Все хреново.

 

— Скажи мне то, о чем я не знаю, — сказал Йонге.

 

Белобрысый дернул уголком рта, но промолчал.

 

Они подождали, пока лишившийся своего конвоира охранный модуль проплывет мимо, снова отодвинули крышку люка и вылезли наружу. Из-за тусклого света аварийных ламп широкий коридор казался лишь узкой дорожкой красного цвета, убегающей куда-то за угол, все остальное тонуло в тени. Поэтому, когда сбоку вдруг раздался голос, Йонге едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

 

— Эй! Вы двое!

 

Йонге обернулся и увидел знакомые рожи, торчавшие за силовым полем у входа в камеру. Адаптанты!

 

Один из желторылых попытался протянуть к нему руку, тут же отшатнулся, зашипев, но второй продолжал орать:

 

— Вы как вылезли? Стойте! Выпустите и нас!

 

— Они привлекут охрану! — гневно зашипел берлинец. — Шнелле!

 

Он протянул руку, чтобы схватить Йонге за рукав, но тут дестройер опять содрогнулся, и этот удар был куда сильнее всех предыдущих: пандориане наконец пробили защитное поле.

 

Йонге услышал глухое «БАМ», будто ударили в большой колокол. Волна вибрации прошла по стенам, аварийка погасла, погрузив коридор в полную темноту, а следом за ней вырубился и автогравик: кровь резко хлынула вверх, вызвав жуткий приступ головокружения, подошвы ботинок медленно оторвались от пола.

 

— Куда они попали?! — заорал Йонге и едва узнал свой голос.

 

Лишь бы не грузовой отсек, лишь бы не грузовой...

 

Берлинец отозвался целым потоком ругательств, явно поминая кого-то по матери, но потом снова раскрыл интерактивку. Карта на ней мерцала бордовым, и, оттолкнувшись от переборки, Йонге поплыл в сторону этого единственного пятна света.

 

— Верх! — наконец разобрался его визави. — Первая палуба!

 

— Пронесло, — выдохнул Йонге, и автограв с аварийкой вдруг снова включились. Они с берлинцем с грохотом приземлились на пол и схватились друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. — Надо валить, пока он не начал разваливаться!

 

— Стойте-е-е! — раздалось сзади. И это был второй красный флаг.

 

Энергоподача явно еще сбоила, потому что силовая калитка ближайшей камеры исчезла. Один из адаптантов растянулся на полу, но второй уже поднялся на ноги и теперь вопил:

 

— Мы идем с вами!

 

Едва он сделал шаг за пределы камеры, как из-за угла выплыл одинокий модуль. Вырвавшийся из его корпуса зеленый луч омыл коридор, ударив Йонге в глаза.

 

— Нарушение границ зоны! — грозно пробурчал модуль. — Вернитесь на место или к вам будет применено силовое воздействие!

 

И тут дестройер затрясся снова. Йонге взвыл, почувствовав, как уже во второй раз отключился антиграв, взболтав его внутренности одним мощным рывком.

 

— Шайзе! — выкрикнул берлинец. — Т-71! Отмена!

 

В голове еще было мутно, но Йонге заставил себя обернуться на его голос и с удивлением увидел, как их собственный модуль медленно выплывает вперед.

 

— Опасность, — пропел он. — Первый класс. Уничтожить.

 

Пожалуй, со стороны это выглядело даже красиво. Заряды в многочисленных стволах были похожи на синеватые гранулы песка: крохотные, переливающиеся в тревожном свете аварийки, они словно вытекали наружу, чтобы сформировать смертоносные энергетические пучки.

 

Первый пучок ударил и прошил насквозь вдруг оказавшегося у него на пути адаптанта. Модуль тут же скорректировал прицел и вторым выстрелом уложил уже своего более мирного собрата, рассыпав во все стороны целый сноп ярких искр.

 

На несколько секунд в коридоре повисла тишина, но ее разорвал совершенно нечеловеческий крик: другой адаптант выгнулся, испуганно выкатив глаза и беспомощно дрыгая ногами в воздухе, схватился за шею и взорвался.

 

— Матка Боска, — выдохнул Йонге.

 

Может, ему просто показалось, может, это была только игра света и тени, но он готов был поклясться, что сквозь облако мельчайших капель крови и мешанину кусков плоти увидел сотни тончайших, яростно трепещущих мононитей, на мгновение зависших в тех местах, где у бедняги только что была грудная клетка и голова. Потом они исчезли. Словно... втянулись обратно.

 

— Вас цур хёлле, — пробормотал берлинец. — Ты... видел?

 

— Да.

 

Они посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно накрыли свои импланты ладонями.

 

— Думаешь, наши... тоже?

 

Йонге молча кивнул.

 

Были ли они изначально запрограммированы на такую работу или что-то пошло не так, когда отключились внутренние защитные системы корабля? Йонге подцепил свой имплант ногтем и вздрогнул от тут же пронзившего его ощущения шевеления внутри.

 

Нет, паниковать было нельзя. Добраться до фурии, добраться до Карис и до базы с медсканером и автохирургом, а потом уже все остальное.

 

— Пошли, — он положил руку берлинцу на плечо и подтолкнул его вперед. — Нам нельзя здесь оставаться.

 

Вполголоса ругаясь, цепляясь за выступы в стенах и стальные переборки, они медленно поплыли в сторону грузового отсека. Берлинец управлялся с этой задачей куда ловчее (видимо, их там, в этой их армии, натаскивали и на такой пиздец), но его постоянно задерживал модуль: потеряв связь с искусственными мозгами дестройера, он по большей части бесполезно болтался позади, то и дело отдергивая своего нового хозяина за поводок патч-корда. К сожалению, это досадное неудобство также означало, что они тоже потеряли доступ к ИИ корабля, а значит, и к карте.

 

Берлинец, конечно, настаивал, что запомнил ее наизусть, но Йонге все равно терзали смутные подозрения, особенно усилившиеся тогда, когда они оказались у развилки.

 

Смачно ругнувшись, берлинец в очередной раз подтянул к себе норовивший убежать модуль и замер. На грубоватом лице отразилась сложная работа мысли.

 

— Лево! — наконец решил он и оттолкнулся от переборки коленом.

 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Йонге и получил в ответ взгляд, который в какой-нибудь другой вселенной тут же бы пришпилил его к ближайшей стене.

 

Белобрысый буркнул что-то, наверняка ругнулся, но возникать не стал.

 

По правде говоря, Йонге тоже не хотелось спорить. Еще слишком свежим был пережитый ужас от смерти второго желторылого, и, казалось, что стоит их имплантам снова запищать, с ними случится то же самое. Но все же его беспокоило кое-что еще: где-то вдали отчаянно плакала сирена, подвывая на самых высоких нотах, но в остальном стояла тишина. Дестройер был словно пуст.

 

Йонге мало знал об устройстве таких вот мобильных тюрем, его пребывание на них всегда было кратким и беспроблемным, но сам класс этих кораблей знал хорошо.

 

Конечно, основная часть экипажа всегда торчала на верхних палубах, поближе к жратве и прочим удобствам, но все эти извилистые коридоры в пузе дестров всегда тоже были заполнены народом: офицерами машинной службы, инженерами, этими гребаными автоуборщиками, которые вечно суются под ноги, когда не надо... Так что либо берлинец нашел для них какой-то хитрый рукав, в который почти никто не суется, либо...

 

Либо он был полным идиотом и все-таки не запомнил карту: коридор заканчивался глухой стеной.

 

— Потрясающе, — сказал Йонге. — Просто великолепно. Теперь мы сдохнем, потому что ты потерялся.

 

— Кюс майнен арш! — отозвался белобрысый. — Ее не было на плане!

 

— Или была. Но ты ее не запомнил.

 

— Шайскопф! — он развернулся и ткнул Йонге в грудь пальцем. — Я. Никогда. Ничего. Не забываю.

 

— Убери или сломаю, — как мог ровно сказал Йонге.

 

Он чувствовал, как поднимается давление и пульс и, вторя им, начинает пульсировать прокол в шее, куда был установлен имплант, но, к счастью, с той адской головной болью, которая поднялась от внезапной невесомости, разозлиться толком не получалось.

 

— Мисткерль, — берлинец показательно закатил глаза, но палец все-таки убрал.

 

— Ты же в курсе, что я не понимаю смысл твоих ругательств? — Йонге так же показательно отряхнул перемазанную чем-то мерзким (может, кровью того адаптанта? или грязью из техрукава?) футболку. Кажется, он уже дошел до состояния, когда был даже не против вернуться в медбокс под струю дезинфекта.

 

— Главное, что ты понимаешь, что это ругательства.

 

— Спьердалай!

 

— Именно! А теперь иди сюда и помоги мне найти люк. Или устройство отпирания.

 

Ответить на это Йонге, увы, было нечего, так что он молча скривился и, оттолкнувшись от потолка, нырнул вниз. Вдвоем они медленно обшарили стену, но ничего похожего на люк или панель управления так и не нашли.

 

— Бесполезно! — Йонге придал себе ускорение, чтобы дотянуться до ближайшего выступа. — Здесь ничего нет.

 

— Должно быть! — берлинец гневно одернул все еще норовивший сбежать от него модуль, притянул его к себе и встряхнул прямиком за стволы плазмоганов. — Арбайт! Дю хюренсон! Абгевикстер швуленарш!

 

Дальше он разразился длинной, явно матерной тирадой, из которой было понятно только одно: он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что теперь делать. А значит, Йонге пора было брать ситуацию в свои руки.

 

—Эй! — он прикрикнул, пытаясь перебить бессвязный поток иноязычных ругательств. — Нам надо вернуться обратно!

 

— А-а-а! — берлинец еще раз встряхнул модуль и обернулся. Судя по выражению лица, эта ругань вытащила из него последние силы. По крайней мере, выглядел он почти так же измочаленно, как Йонге себя чувствовал. — И куда ты предлагаешь вернуться, думкопф?

 

— Назад! Хотя бы к той развилке!

 

— Шайзе! — Он наконец выпустил беспокойно пиликающего робота и еще раз посмотрел на стену. — Но это неправильно! Здесь должен быть выход!

 

— И что ты предлагаешь? Ждать, пока он появится? Так у меня новость: он не появится, пока ебучие пандориане не сделают в этой стене дырку, через которую нас засосет в ебучий космос!

 

— Но... — Берлинец явно еще сомневался, но терпение Йонге было уже на исходе.

 

— Можешь оставаться, — бросил он, резко отталкиваясь от своего выступа, чтобы дотянуться до следующего. — А мне еще хочется пожить.

 

Сбежать от кого-то в невесомости было чертовски сложно, но Йонге старался. Правда, стоило ему удалиться метров на пятнадцать, имплант внезапно начал подавать признаки жизни — мононити «качнулись», словно подталкивая его назад, и в этот момент берлинец крикнул:

 

— Ладно! Я иду с тобой!

 

Хмыкнув, Йонге крепко схватился за очередной выступ и остановился. Свободная ладонь сама легла на шею. Похоже, эти хреновины могли не только убить другого, если один из них случайно сдохнет, но и банально не давали им разбежаться. Интересно, а если один останется на этой колымаге, а второй свалит на субсветовой хотя бы на полпарсека, имплант все равно взорвется или...

 

Что-то вдруг толкнулось ему в левую руку, прервав ход мысли. Повернув голову, Йонге посмотрел на стену, и толчок повторился снова. И, после краткой паузы, еще. Будто у этой вибрации был какой-то ритм...

 

Йонге придвинулся ближе, пытаясь его разобрать, но тут к нему подлетел берлинец.

 

— Эй! — он беспардонно схватил Йонге за плечо и так затормозил. — Почему остановился? Сам же сказал, что уходим?

 

— Заткнись! — Йонге нервно сбросил его хватку и прижался к стене ухом. — Там что-то есть. Послушай!

 

Несколько мгновений белобрысый не подавал признаков жизни, видимо, обрабатывая информацию, но потом тоже прислонился к стене.

 

— Слышишь? — спросил Йонге.

 

— Йа, хюре ихь, — берлинец кивнул. — Дас синд акустише швингунген. Вибрация. Странная...

 

Он снова оттолкнулся от Йонге, переместился выше, приложился к стене ухом, а потом зачем-то начал хлопать по ней ладонями.

 

— Ебанулся? — предположил Йонге, отпихнув едва не прилетевший ему в лицо бесполезно болтающийся модуль.

 

— В некоторых местах громче, чем в остальных! — белобрысое мудило, кажется, решило делать вид, что его не слышит. — Попробуй!

 

Нахмурившись, Йонге передвинул ладонь левее и вдруг действительно почувствовал, что вибрация сделалась ощутимей.

 

— Может, тут нет люка, — продолжил берлинец, — но может быть проход! Ищи, где громче!

 

Переругиваясь, то и дело сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, они обшарили небольшой участок стены: где-то пять на семь метров, где подозрительная вибрация ощущалась сильнее всего. Но чем дольше они этим занимались, тем сильнее у Йонге крутило кишки. Про себя он называл это чувство «барометром пиздеца» и за долгие годы регулярного попадания в, наверно, все возможные жопы из существующих привык ему доверять. Сейчас оно подсказывало, что они либо тратят время зря, либо...

 

— Здесь, — наконец определился берлинец. Он очертил руками пространство, начинающееся почти у пола и уходившее вверх примерно метра на четыре, и приложился к нему ухом. — Эскоммт фон хиа. Прямо отсюда.

 

Поднявшись повыше, Йонге последовал его примеру, и, да, берлинец был прав: теперь он чувствовал не только дрожь, но и какое-то отдаленное бряцание, будто удары по стальной пластине. Унылое, размеренное: бам, бам, бам... Но за этим, едва различимо, крылся какой-то другой, странно знакомый звук. Йонге прикрыл глаза, как мог сосредоточился, и, наконец узнав его, резко отпрянул от стены, но было уже слишком поздно.

 

Он много раз переживал это ощущение, но оно так и не перестало быть для него в новинку. Адреналин резко выбросился в кровь, время будто замедлилось, и Йонге увидел, как с двух сторон на них с белобрысым катится вал, сметая все на своем пути. Стена напротив вспучилась огромным, пламенеющим нарывом и взорвалась. Йонге ощутил толчок, резкую волну жара, мир вокруг перевернулся и наступила чернота.

 

***  
— Опасность. Первый класс. Уничтожить. Опасность...

 

Звуки доносились как сквозь вату. Йонге медленно пошевелился, попытался открыть глаза, но не смог. По хребту прокатилась волна паники, но он заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть и сесть. Руки и ноги были на месте. Он не ощущал никакой конкретной боли: болело все, но особенно грудь и голова. Ощупав лицо, Йонге нашел несколько ожогов и рваную рану на левой брови, заходящую на веко, но глаза вроде бы были целы. До него медленно дошло, что случилось: похоже, кровь залила лицо и банально спеклась на ресницах, склеив их.

 

Наскоро похлопав себя по бокам под курткой (левый рукав, похоже, был оторван, а ребра отзывались на каждое движение яркой вспышкой боли) он нашел аптечку, на ощупь раскрыл ее, нашел несколько капсул дезинфекта в специальном кармашке и втер одну из них себе в лицо, сжав зубы, когда пена попала и в открытую рану. Зато он наконец мог видеть.

 

Аварийка над головой недовольно мерцала, то и дело погружая то, что осталось от коридора, во мрак, зато автограв снова заработал. Повсюду валялись обломки, а из прорванной трубы в потолке валил пар, добавляя ситуации абсурда. Тот участок стены, возле которого они с берлинцем висели, превратился в ничто. Вместо него теперь зиял обуглившийся провал, и в голову невольно ударила мысль, что, если бы не невесомость, взрыв точно бы его прикончил. Ударной волной Йонге отнесло метров на десять, и теперь возле дырки в стене висел только одинокий модуль. Умный аппарат, кажется, потушил начавшийся пожар, а теперь постреливал в сторону чего-то, затаившегося снаружи. Его нового хозяина нигде видно не было.

 

Йонге прошиб холодный пот. Если эта белобрысая сволочь решила сдохнуть... Он приложил руку к импланту, пытаясь в общей какофонии различных болей разобрать медленное движение мононитей и, кое-как поднявшись на ноги (это удалось ему только с третьей попытки), побрел в указываемую ими сторону, как по компасу.

 

Берлинец обнаружился под грудой крупных кусков обшивки. Он еще дышал, что было хорошо, но был в отключке, что было плохо, и почти весь перед его рубашки был перемазан темной кровью, что было плохо вдвойне. Йонге как мог расчистил себе место, упал рядом с ним на колени и попробовал задрать уже успевшую приклеиться ткань. Берлинец тихо застонал.

 

— Эй! — Йонге, не миндальничая, с силой похлопал его по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. — А ну давай... Давай-давай... Где болит?

 

— Ферпис дихь, — едва слышно отозвался белобрысый.

 

Он открыл глаза, шевельнул руками, пытаясь отстранить Йонге, и даже попробовал сесть, но тут же с уже более громким стоном повалился обратно.

 

— Ладно, — сказал Йонге. — Дам тебе поблажку, уговорил.

 

Он бросил аптечку на изрядно покоцанный пол, немного распотрошил ее и извлек на свет портативный медсканер. Руки подрагивали, поэтому на то, чтобы подключить его к разъему в запястье, ушло несколько секунд, но потом Йонге все-таки навел машинку на берлинца, скривился и сразу полез за дезинфектом и ножницами.

 

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он. — Обожаю осколочные ранения.

 

— Вас?.. — выдохнул белобрысый и глухо вскрикнул, когда Йонге снова взялся за его рубашку.

 

Конечно, надо было сначала размочить все эти корки, а потом уже сдирать ткань, но у него было оправдание: чертовы мононити совсем разошлись, почти вибрируя у него в виске и груди.

 

— Знаешь, ты мой первый пациент. Раньше мне не приходилось кого-то штопать, — сам не понимая зачем, признался Йонге. Такие откровения были сейчас ни к чему, но он просто не мог молчать: слишком велико было напряжение.

 

Картинка на сканере его совсем не радовала. Похоже, что два крупных осколка прошли насквозь, попутно повредив берлинцу тонкую кишку и печень, а еще один застрял в желудке. И все это на фоне обильного кровотечения и гематом. Еще раз порывшись в аптечке, он нашел оставшуюся капсулу с дезинфектом, растер ее между пальцев и быстро втер образовавшуюся пену в чужой живот. Берлинец дернулся и застонал, почти закатывая глаза.

 

— Правда?.. — прохрипел он. — А выглядишь так, как знаешь, что делать.

 

— Как штопать — знаю мало. — Йонге вытащил из аптечки стандартный инъектор и зарядил его противошоковыми и гемостатиками. — А вот как вырезать и перепродать что-то — хорошо.

 

— Ха... — побелевшие губы берлинца изогнулись в ухмылке. — Какой ты неприятный тип...

 

— Да, — легко согласился Йонге и приставил инъектор к самой внушительной из трех дырок в его пузе. — А знаешь, что самое неприятное? — Он надавил и, не слушая чужих воплей, нажал на курок. — Я не дам тебе сдохнуть.

 

***  
Тащить на себе как минимум девяностокилограммовую тушу другого мужика было занятием не из легких и не из приятных, но подобраться к модулю иначе они не могли.

 

— Я запрограммировал на себя... — просипел этот белобрысый дрочила, пока Йонге обматывал его грудь и живот самофиксирующимися бандажными бинтами.

 

— И управлять им сможешь? — усомнился Йонге. Кровь снова засочилась из раны на брови, и приходилось поминутно ее смаргивать, что дико раздражало.

 

— Смогу, если будет помощь.

 

Количество берлинских ругательств в его речи заметно убавилось, что наводило на не самые хорошие мысли. Например, что этот мудак специально перхал по-своему, чтобы разозлить Йонге.

 

Зато теперь Йонге мог отыграться по полной. Когда до модуля оставалась буквально пара метров, он наконец сбросил свою непрошеную ношу на пол и с довольным стоном пошевелил затекшими плечами. Знание, что благодаря лекарствам и бинтам эта сволочь точно не откинется в ближайшие пару часов, как бы его ни пинали — радовало невероятно.

 

— И что теперь? — спросил он.

 

— А теперь я отдышусь, ду фикен дрексау... — простонал берлинец, хватаясь за живот.

 

Йонге окинул его внимательным взглядом и снова раскрыл аптечку.

 

— Похоже, у тебя начался бред. Нужен еще один укол противошокового?

 

— Нет! — берлинец заметно побелел и попробовал приподняться. — Аршлох, как ты вообще уживаешься с людьми?

 

— Никак, — невесело усмехнулся Йонге. — Люди вокруг меня преимущественно отправляются на запчасти. — Он вдруг вспомнил Пайфера и братьев Кросс. — Или просто дохнут.

 

— Тогда понятно, откуда у тебя такие прекрасные манеры...

 

Он закатил глаза, тяжело дыша. Из носа тонкими струйками снова засочилась кровь, пачкая подбородок и остатки ворота рубашки. Берлинец медленно, будто нехотя, утер ее рукавом, размазывая по покрытому пылью, сажей и уже засохшей кровью лицу, облизнул губы и хрипло крикнул:

 

— Т-71! Отмена режима! Возврат!

 

Модуль тут же остановился, перестал гундеть про опасность первого класса, но возвращаться к своему новому хозяину почему-то не спешил, только помигивал огоньками на стволах плазмоганов.

 

— Т-71! — снова прикрикнул на него белобрысый, и на этот раз модуль все-таки среагировал: развернулся и неторопливо поплыл к ним. Когда он замер буквально в полуметре, берлинец притянул машинку к себе, решительно развернул, словно перспектива быть уложенным одним из этих по-прежнему заряженных стволов его не пугала, и зарылся под полураскрытые лепестки обшивки.

 

Йонге в очередной раз мог подивиться его смелости либо дурости. Сам он технике никогда так не доверял, даже общение с корабельными ИИ сводя к минимуму. Мало ли что могут выкинуть эти кристаллические мозги? За свою пятнадцатилетнюю пилотскую карьеру он повидал так много и наслушался таких баек, что теперь оглядывался на каждый лишний писк или скрип. А чтобы лезть во все это голыми руками...

 

— Шлампе! — через пару секунд ковыряния заключил берлинец. — Половина контактов поджарилась!

 

Он попробовал развернуть модуль еще раз, но тот вдруг громко засигналил и развернулся сам.

 

— Опасность! Уничтожить!

 

От пронзившего его на мгновение ужаса Йонге едва не обосрался: пучок заряда пролетел буквально в миллиметре, слегка опалив куртку. Но стрелял модуль не в него: обернувшись, Йонге увидел завалившееся обратно в пролом тело. Кажется, не совсем человеческое.

 

— Опасность устранена, — сообщил модуль. — Перехожу в режим охраны периметра.

 

Выдернув из-за пояса кроссер, Йонге навел его на дырку в стене.

 

— Можешь снова подключить его к себе? Нам срочно нужна интерактивная карта!

 

Несколько секунд белобрысый потрясенно молчал, но потом не выдержал:

 

— У него вся панель дер датенубертрагунг сгорела, троттель!

 

— Что сгорело?.. — не понял Йонге.

 

— Панель! — почти взвился берлинец. Тут же охнул и продолжил уже куда тише: — Дата... как это... дас сендегрет... найн... ну... куда втыкать!

 

— ПППД? — нашелся Йонге.

 

— Да! — просветлел берлинец. — Фикен швайн...

 

Он забормотал вполголоса, ругаясь то ли на Йонге, то ли на отказывающийся работать модуль, и Йонге снова перевел взгляд на дырку в стене. За ней периодически что-то шевелилось, но в сам пролом не лезло.

 

— Давай быстрее! — напомнил Йонге. — Карта нужна прямо сейчас!

 

Он по опыту знал, что заряда в кроссере хватит на двадцать, максимум двадцать пять выстрелов, а если то, что он видел в этом проломе, ему не показалось...

 

— Да знаю! Знаю! — огрызнулся берлинец и снова застонал от боли. — Не могу подключить! Дизе мулляйма...

 

— На интерспике, пожалуйста!

 

— А-а! Шайзе! Чтобы напрямую подключение, нужен доступ к батарее, а тут расплав! Сгорело! И если у тебя нет батареи...

 

Он подозрительно замолчал, и, быстро обернувшись, Йонге подтвердил худшие из своих опасений: несмотря на обильную кровопотерю, сильный болевой синдром и творящийся вокруг пиздец, белобрысый разглядывал его так, будто хотел разделать и сожрать на месте.

 

— А эти твои импланты... — уже, кажется, в тридцатый раз начал он.

 

— Тебе зачем? — оскалился Йонге.

 

— Подпитать, — берлинец аккуратно похлопал модуль по корпусу. — Он заработает. Сколько у тебя есть?

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы в жопе? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Йонге. Конечно, пока они были в одной лодке, берлинцу не было нужды подставлять его ради удовлетворения своего любопытства, но каждый человек — потенциальный псих, и кто знает, что в голове у этого конкретного индивида?

 

— Йа, йа, ихь ферште, — берлинец устало вздохнул. — Так сколько у тебя?

 

Снова повернувшись к стене, Йонге прислушался к ощущениям. Тяжесть в спине была либо последствием одного из многочисленных падений и ударов по ней, либо все-таки остатками электричества. Проверить это опытным путем — означало потратить все эти потенциальные остатки, а на это Йонге решиться не мог. Если заряды в кроссере иссякнут, он хотел остаться хоть с чем-то, хотя бы с какой-то дополнительной гарантией, что они вылезут из всего этого дерьма. Но берлинцу об этом знать не стоило.

 

— Пара искр вроде есть.

 

— Перфект! — сразу воодушевился белобрысый. — Тащи свои искры сюда.

 

Не сводя глаз с пролома, Йонге сделал несколько медленных шагов назад и присел рядом с берлинцем на корточки.

 

— Покажи, куда бить. Только быстро.

 

Теперь, когда часть обшивки модуля была задрана или снята, стало видно, насколько сильно пострадала эта машинка: панель с торчащими из нее штекерами прямого подключения буквально вывернуло наизнанку, разноцветные провода — по некоторым еще можно было понять их первоначальный оттенок — оплавились в единую серую массу, а главная схема (по крайней мере, Йонге думал, что это она), погнулась и обуглилась. Как, при таких-то повреждениях, модуль до сих пор продолжал функционировать — было загадкой. Видимо, и правда был произведен на Берлине. Все они там — живучие сволочи...

 

— Смотри, — белобрысый ткнул пальцем в крохотное устройство прямо за главной платой: тоже покрытое гарью и похожее на раковину эйрического моллюска или человеческое внутреннее ухо (семь тысяч мультийен за штуку, настоящий деликатес для вильян). — Нужно вот сюда. Только не сильно.

 

— Ладно, — сказал Йонге. — А у меня для тебя будет другое задание...

 

Он придвинулся поближе и снова уставился на стену. За проломом, кажется, мелькнула какая-то тень...

 

— Я дам тебе оружие. Умеешь стрелять?

 

— Махст ду витце? Натюрлихь ихь кан шизен!

 

— Интерспик! — напомнил Йонге.

 

— Могу стрелять! — почти прорычал его визави. — Хаст ду айнен фогель? Армия! Готовят с четырех лет!

 

— Отлично, — Йонге решил не обращать внимания на очередные ругательства (в том, что это ругательства, у него не было никаких сомнений) и осторожно протянул ему кроссер. — Видишь дырку? Если оттуда что-нибудь полезет — стреляй.

 

Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Йонге почувствовал, как до того немного подрагивавшая рука вдруг выровнялась. Берлинец уверенно направил кроссер на стену.

 

— Хорошо, — прокомментировал Йонге и уставился на внутренности модуля. — Что будет, если выпущу слишком много?

 

— Поджаришь окончательно. Аккуратно давай.

 

— Проще сказать, чем сделать, — вздохнул Йонге.

 

По правде говоря, подобную операцию он уже однажды проделывал. Правда, совсем в других условиях и с совсем другими участниками: вместо задрипанной колымаги СПП были «Альковы П’ха», а вместо раздолбанной машины — маленькая, вертлявая тессианка, которая забавно вскрикивала то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, когда он бил ее крохотными разрядами по самым чувствительным местам. А еще эту девицу, в отличие от модуля, он мог поджарить без проблем: пришлось бы только накинуть услужливому П’ха несколько тысяч сверху...

 

Дыхание сперло, по виску скатилась крупная капля пота. Йонге почувствовал, как кожа указательного пальца неистово зазудела от скопившегося в нем электричества, и поспешно притронулся им к детали модуля. Раздался щелчок, модуль громко пиликнул, но карту так и не выдал. Йонге попробовал еще раз, безрезультатно, и тут берлинец пробормотал:

 

— Химмель арш унд цвирн...

 

И спустил курок кроссера.

 

Йонге вскинул голову. Ему уже приходилось видеть пандориан: например, на кадрах с внутренних камер, что передавал «Галифрею» захваченный и полуразрушенный «Карн», но это были съемки. В реальности и на расстоянии буквально десяти метров эти твари производили немного другое впечатление...

 

Йонге увидел длинную суставчатую руку с острыми лезвиями искусственных когтей, гладкую поверхность вытянутого, загнутого назад шлема, и берлинец выстрелил снова. Тварь взвизгнула и скрылась в проломе.

 

— Это... — выдохнул белобрысый.

 

— Знакомься, пандориане. — Чтобы не начать паниковать, Йонге снова уставился на внутренности модуля.

 

В отличие от своей матери, он никогда не был религиозен, но сейчас, кажется, готов был взмолиться любым богам, лишь бы сработало.

 

— Матко Божа, модль ще за нами гжэшными... — пробормотал он, приставил к улиткоподобной детали пальцы и вдарил почти не сдерживаясь, наугад.

 

Искры пробежали по всему корпусу модуля, он длинно и, кажется, недовольно пиликнул и все-таки развернул перед ними кривую, дрожащую, но все-таки работающую интерактивную карту корабля. Получилось!

 

— Нимм эс! — берлинец сунул Йонге кроссер, смешно, будто дитятю, притянул к себе модуль и поцеловал его в металлическую макушку.

 

Йонге снова уставился на стену, не зная, что шокирует его больше: это или вид выползающего на них пандорианина.

 

— Сейчас-сейчас... — берлинец чем-то зашуршал, потом раздался глухой удар и довольное: — Эс ист фертиг!

 

Йонге скосил на него взгляд. Конечно, это была не полноценная интерактивка: изображение модуль выдавал не слишком четкое, и покрутить его из стороны в сторону, развернуть, как удобно, было нельзя, но теперь им хотя бы не придется идти вслепую... Двухмерный план корабля наложился на картинку с датчиков и камер, немного сместился, чтобы отобразиться в трехмерной проекции, и они с берлинцем синхронно ругнулись.

 

Дырка в стене вела в параллельный, более широкий коридор, и он почти полностью был усеян телами. В основном, экипажа: на фоне остальных темно-синих пятен они выделялись облаками статусов, у всех одинаковыми: «НЕ АКТИВЕН. 0.34.1». Тела без статусов принадлежали то ли заключенным, то ли просто пассажирам, а три бордовых пятна с пометкой: «НЕ АКТИВЕН», лежащие недалеко от пролома — кажется, убитым пандорианам. Но хуже всего было то, что там оставались и живые: пять ярко-красных, медленно шевелящихся клякс со статусом «ОПАСНОСТЬ. ЧУЖОЙ».

 

— Чего они ждут? — спросил Йонге.

 

— Ихь вайс эс нихьт, — берлинец взъерошил слипшиеся и снова потемневшие волосы. — Когда мы выйдем? Хотят взять живьем?

 

Йонге передернуло. Если он был прав, а информация с тепловых датчиков была верна, то в живых осталось как минимум тридцать четыре члена команды. Неужели пандорианам было мало? Неужели их Орфаг настолько проголодался?

 

— Ты говорил, что знаешь? — продолжил берлинец. — Что они будут делать?

 

Йонге беспомощно мотнул головой и поднялся. Думать и говорить о таком было проще на ходу.

 

— Я только видел, как они захватили другой корабль из нашей связки.

 

— Гут. Ты говорил, что они стреляют. Что потом?

 

— Посылают разведывательные катера... — Йонге нахмурился. К чему этот придурок клонит?

 

— То есть там — это ландетруппен? — берлинец кивнул на пролом. — Как это... — Он недовольно прищелкнул языком. — Те, кто садятся... высадка...

 

— Десант? — догадался Йонге.

 

— Десант! — белобрысый закивал и снова забрался рукой под корпус модуля, что-то там подкручивая. — Дас ист зер гут! Хорошо!

 

Выдаваемая машинкой карта немного уменьшилась и сместилась, так что стал виден проход, соединявший соседний коридор с грузовым отсеком, а потом и сам грузовой отсек. Ни красных, ни багровых точек там не было, а высветившиеся сбоку графики показывали наличие воздуха и гравитации. Видимо, ближайший катер пандориан присосался к дестру где-то в другом месте.

 

— И что же тут хорошего?

 

Его самого пока что радовало только одно: если грузовой отсек не пострадал, фурия тоже должна была быть в порядке, но у берлинца на этот счет явно было свое мнение:

 

— Десант — не большой захват. Мало людей, но большая территория. Меньше слаженность. Наша удача.

 

Он наконец захлопнул нижнюю крышку модуля, похлопал его, отгоняя в сторону, и попытался встать, но тут же тяжело опустился обратно. Высокий, покрытый гарью лоб, как трещины, прорезали морщины. Он поднял на Йонге недовольный взгляд.

 

— Помоги встать.

 

Йонге хмыкнул и осклабился.

 

— А как насчет «пожалуйста»?

 

— Мах эс дир зельбер!

 

— Это точно не «пожалуйста», — Йонге показательно скрестил руки на груди. — А еще говоришь, что у меня проблемы с манерами.

 

— И с головой! — Несколько секунд берлинец разъяренно сопел, но потом все-таки протянул к Йонге ладони. — Помоги встать... — он скривил губы, — пожалуйста.

 

— Вот видишь, не так уж и сложно. — Йонге резко вздернул его на ноги, и белобрысый покачнулся.

 

— Ду бист айн фердамтер виксер... — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы, снова побелев и схватившись за живот. — В другой ситуации... даже не представляешь, что бы я тебе уже сделал...

 

Йонге хмыкнул и мысленно поздравил себя с успехом. У него болел, зудел и ныл каждый участок тела, но сейчас по груди расплылось приятное тепло.

 

— Думаю, это ты не представляешь, что бы тебе сделал я...

 

Они уставились друг на друга с явным плотоядным интересом, видеть который на чужом лице было немного непривычно. Но Йонге помнил про базу на Карис, тамошний медсканер, автохирург... Избавиться от чертова поводка, и можно будет творить с этим придурком все, что только душа пожелает. А желала она многого...

 

— Опасность! — проскрипел модуль, заставив их обернуться.

 

Багровые кляксы на карте наконец сдвинулись с места и начали медленно окружать пролом.

 

— Блядь! — Йонге снова направил на него кроссер. — У меня двадцать четыре заряда! Эта консервная банка сможет поддержать?

 

— Эй! Хорошая техника! Не то что эти ваши...

 

Но свою мысль белобрысый так и не закончил, вместо этого пробормотав:

 

— Фердамте шайзе... Вас ист дас?

 

На псевдоинтерактивке действительно появилось что-то странное: два пятна — красное со статусом: «ОПАСНО. ЧУЖОЙ» и оранжевое «АКТИВЕН. 6.34.1», почти слившись, медленно двигались по коридору. Когда они остановились напротив, из пролома донесся мужской голос:

 

— Пожалуйста! Не стреляйте!

 

— Т-71, усиленный режим охраны, — скомандовал берлинец.

 

— Принято, — пропиликал модуль, и в этот момент из дырки в стене показался человек в изодранном, окровавленном белом кителе и крепко держащий его за шею пандорианин.

 

— Не стреляйте! — почти всхлипнул человек, и Йонге вдруг узнал в нем того самого офицеришку ФССК с садистскими наклонностями.

 

— Какая встреча... — сказал он, крепче сжимая пальцы на рукояти кроссера.

 

Его «Барометр пиздеца» зашкалил настолько, что даже яйца поджались. Вся ситуация пахла тем еще дерьмом... Начерта пандорианин притащил сюда эту соплю и начерта притащился сам? Если бы эти твари просто атаковали, Йонге знал бы, что делать: стрелять и остаться в живых, а сейчас... Казалось, будто у них есть какой-то осмысленный план, и Йонге опережают на несколько шагов. Он ненавидел это чувство.

 

— Он хочет... — начал офицеришка, потом прошептал что-то, попытался обернуться, вскрикнул и продолжил уже громче, глядя на Йонге. — Он хочет говорить с тобой! Говорит, твой хозя... твой...

 

Он забормотал, закатив глаза. Йонге расслышал только: «Я не понимаю, я не...», и его снова перемкнуло:

 

— Он говорит, твой хозяин забрал то, что не его! Он говорит, что твой хозяин — вор! — Из горла лейтенантишки вырвалось короткое рыдание. — Он говорит, Орфаг знает его запах! Что еще... я...

 

Пандорианин медленно наклонил к нему голову, и из-под непроницаемо-черного визора донеслось тихое шипение и странные, влажные щелчки.

 

— Он говорит... — торопливо продолжил лейтенант, — что если ты отдашь то, что дал тебе хозяин, Орфаг пощадит тебя... Он говорит, ты можешь стать... Ты станешь сосудом Орфага, а не его пищей! Все, что не сосуд Орфага и не дитя Орфага — его пища. Ты... ОТДАЙ ТО, ЧТО УКРАЛ!

 

У Йонге перехватило дыхание. Рука с кроссером дрогнула. То, что дал ему хозяин? Неужели эта тварь знала про груз? Но откуда? И что было в том контейнере на самом деле? Он почувствовал на себе удивленный взгляд берлинца и оскалился.

 

— Скажи своему жалкому божку, что он может у меня отсосать!

 

На этот раз из-под шлема пандорианина донесся жутковатый, визжащий скрежет, а лейтенант затрясся всем телом.

 

— Он говорит, что все равно найдет свое дитя! Но сначала раздерет тебя на куски и вкусит твою плоть! Я... — Он все-таки обернулся к своему мучителю, и по его лицу заструились слезы. — Я же сделал! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, я же сде...

 

Казалось, пандорианин даже не шелохнулся, но лейтенант вдруг заткнулся на полуслове и кулем свалился на пол. Стали видны рваные раны на его затылке. Несколько мгновений Йонге просто наблюдал, как с длинных когтей облаченной в черный экзоскелет твари капает кровь, а потом выстрелил.

 

Кроссер разрядился с тихим «фьють». Тварь в последний момент отскочила, и Йонге выстрелил снова, на этот раз попав ей в плечо и снеся часть шлема. Пандорианин упал на спину и замер.

 

— Справа! — заорал берлинец.

 

Увидев мелькнувшую там тень, Йонге развернулся, но модуль успел первым, помимо живота твари разворотив еще и часть стены. Пыль и мелкие осколки буквально брызнули Йонге в лицо, и пока он тряс головой, пытаясь проморгаться, на него бросился еще один десантник. Сцепившись, они покатились по земле.

 

У Йонге было преимущество в виде кроссера, который он, к счастью, так и не выпустил, но пандорианин был куда сильнее и ловчее, и к тому же вооружен острыми, как бритва, когтями. Когда эти когти впились ему в левое плечо, Йонге на мгновение и думать забыл про зажатое в другой руке оружие.

 

Тварь склонилась к его лицу, так что Йонге увидел в ее широком визоре свое искаженное болью и ужасом отражение, заскрипела и защелкала, и эти звуки вдруг сложились в прозвучавшие где-то на изнанке черепа слова:

 

«Он придет за тобой».

 

Йонге бессвязно заорал, приставил к своему отраженному лицу дуло кроссера и выстрелил. Тело пандорианина завалилось набок.

 

Несколько секунд Йонге лежал не шевелясь, пытаясь просто свыкнуться с острой болью и пронзившей все его существо огромной усталостью, но потом заставил себя нащупать аптечку. Заряженный гемостатиками инъектор пришелся как нельзя кстати, и он по-прежнему мог шевелить пальцами левой руки. Видимо, когти твари не попали ни в сухожилия, ни в нерв. Спихнув с себя тяжелый труп, Йонге усмехнулся. Каким же он был везучим сукиным сыном...

 

Он попытался подняться, но тут же с матюгом лег обратно. Ебучий модуль пытался достать двух пандориан, почти танцевавших вокруг берлинца, и палил куда попало. Самому белобрысому тоже уже досталось: часть бинтов на его спине была распорота, из глубоких царапин сочилась кровь, но все-таки он был жив.

 

Когда угол обстрела немного сместился, Йонге перекатился на живот, поднялся и тоже начал стрелять, мысленно отсчитывая про себя заряды. Модуль тоже был на последнем издыхании: два ствола явно встретились с пандорианскими когтями, а остальные стреляли все медленнее и медленнее.

 

Но все же обстоятельства были на их с берлинцем стороне. Укрыться в пусть заваленном многочисленными обломками, но все-таки прямом и широком коридоре было не за чем, так что, когда они все-таки достали еще одного десантника, последний, жутковато застрекотав, все-таки решил не испытывать судьбу и нырнул обратно в пролом в стене.

 

Йонге как мог аккуратно поднялся на ноги и поковылял к своему визави.

 

— Надо уходить.

 

— Йа... — было очевидно, что берлинец едва сохраняет вертикальное положение. — Надо. И быстро.

 

Он шагнул в сторону, так что Йонге снова стала видна совсем уже перекошенная голопроекция плана корабля, на которой отображались стремительно сползавшиеся к ним десятки ярко-красных пятен.

 

***  
Сколько Йонге себя помнил (а может, даже раньше — с того момента, как он научился ходить и говорить) ему всегда всего было мало. Мало места, мало впечатлений, мало денег...

 

Отец тоже говорил, что он вышел дурной. Почему, когда всем соседским детям достаточно образования по стандарту, с простой накачкой через импланты, ему надо сутками сидеть над бесполезными доисторическими книжонками? И почему, когда все те же дети торопятся скорее закончить школу, вернуться домой, жениться и принять семейное дело, ему нужен какой-то колледж, да еще и с летными курсами? Не слишком ли много он о себе думает?

 

На самом деле, в те времена Йонге был о себе не слишком высокого мнения, но один только вид отца: сварливого, лысеющего и уже начавшего заплывать жирком, приводил его в ужас. Любая перспектива выглядела лучше, чем остаться на сером, скучном Гауссе и превратиться в его подобие.

 

Этот страх загнал его в высшее летное училище на Векторе, в сектор «Нова» с индексом безопасности 2, на работу в фарме и, в конце концов, в этот самый момент, когда он тащил на себе задыхающегося от боли белобрысого хмыря c Берлина и почти рычал сквозь зубы:

 

— Даже не думай отключиться!

 

Но Йонге не хотел останавливаться. Он просто не мог закончить вот так. Ему нужно было еще: еще немного времени, еще немного удачи, и в конечном итоге все, что он мог взять.

 

Энергорезерв у модуля был на исходе, и его пришлось оставить позади. Берлинец запрограммировал его на самоуничтожение при обнаружении вражеских целей, еще раз поцеловал в металлическую макушку, а потом еще полминуты шептал в нее что-то. Наверняка команды, но Йонге бы не удивился, окажись это признания в любви или какие-нибудь сентиментальные благодарности. Как ни странно, сам он тоже испытывал к этой тупой машине что-то вроде привязанности: все-таки она спасла им жизнь... Но ее можно было оставить позади, а вот ебучего берлинца — нет.

 

Первые сто метров тот шел сам, но потом начал качаться и спотыкаться, и Йонге пришлось подставить ему плечо. Разумеется — правое. Кроссер с оставшимися шестью зарядами перекочевал в левую руку и нещадно ее оттягивал, привнося в симфонию прочих болей новые мелодии.

 

«Карис, — упорно повторял про себя Йонге, пока они спускались в грузовой отсек. — Просто добраться до Карис».

 

Удача не оставила их и здесь: экипаж этого дестра явно занимался еще и промышленным извозом, но товаров на вывоз из жакийской метрополии было настолько мало, что долго искать транспорт им не пришлось. Они просто обогнули гору ящиков и паллет с какими-то деталями для рудодобывающих комплексов и сразу вышли на фурию.

 

Йонге не сдержал стона облегчения. Ему хотелось, как берлинцу, рвануть к своей красотке и прижаться щекой к холодному корпусу, но вместо этого он просто ускорил шаг.

 

До нее оставалось буквально десять метров, когда на них вылетел еще один пандорианин. В прыжке он целил куда-то между ними. Йонге успел оттолкнуть берлинца и сам отскочил в сторону, но неловко упал, коротко взвыв, когда раненое плечо в ответ на такой маневр взорвалось болью. Кроссер выпал из онемевшей руки и откатился в сторону. Пандорианин же пролетел мимо и приземлился на пустое место, длинные когти с отвратительным, дерущим нервы и уши звуком проскребли по полу. На мгновение он низко присел, почти распластавшись по полу, но потом подскочил и ринулся в атаку. Прямиком на Йонге.

 

Кровь застыла в жилах. Кроссера нигде не было видно, электричества в имплантах хватило бы только на то, чтобы поставить этой твари пару ожогов, и Йонге понял, что это конец. Как глупо...

 

— Фьють! — раздалось над ухом. Пронзительно заверещав, пандорианин обернулся, звук повторился снова, и его шлем разнесло на куски. Он сделал еще один неловкий шаг и упал как подкошенный.

 

Йонге медленно поднял голову и увидел почти позеленевшего от боли и напряжения берлинца. В руке у него лежал потерявшийся кроссер.

 

— Два заряда, — сообщил берлинец и ухмыльнулся. Йонге ухмыльнулся в ответ и, толком не понимая почему, вдруг рассмеялся. Белобрысый его поддержал, и какое-то время они просто хохотали, но потом сверху раздался глухой взрыв.

 

— Модуль, — тут же посерьезнел берлинец. — Они добрались до него.

 

— Да... Валим.

 

Кряхтя, Йонге поднялся на ноги. Надо было убираться и поскорее, но, проходя мимо трупа пандорианина, он все-таки на мгновение задержался. Расколовшийся шлем открыл лицо этого уродца: с деформированным, искусственно вытянутым, безволосым черепом и зашитыми веками. От губ пандорианцы тоже избавлялись, и потому казалось, что на этом мерзком синюшном лице застыла вечная усмешка... Тряхнув головой, Йонге прошел мимо.

 

Несмотря на грязь, ссадины и засохшую кровь, фурия узнала его мгновенно:

 

— Добро пожаловать на борт, первый пилот.

 

— Ох, малышка, — выдохнул Йонге, приземлившись в пилотское кресло, — как же я скучал...

 

Он потянул на себя контактный хомут и застонал от почти физического удовольствия, когда тот соединился с его имплантами. Управляющие панели и консоли ожили и подсветились, снабжая его дополнительными данными. Берлинец тут же потянулся к ближайшей консоли пальцами, и Йонге сердито на него рыкнул:

 

— Сядь на место и пристегни ремни!

 

— Дрексак! — отозвался белобрысый, но второе кресло все-таки занял. — И что теперь? Как ты нас отсюда вытащишь, думме?

 

— Это как раз не проблема... — Йонге хмыкнул.

 

Стоило ему об этом подумать, как кресло начало разворачиваться, и из боковой панели выехал манипулятор. Йонге обхватил его ладонью. Большой палец сам лег на курок, и он уже хотел нажать его, когда в голове вдруг всплыла предательская мысль: стоит ему разнести грузовой отсек, и дестр просто развалится. А вместе с ним погибнут и тридцать три оставшихся члена экипажа и какое-то количество неудачников-заключенных, которых просто должны были доставить до ближайшей узловой... На своем веку Йонге убил не один десяток людей и инорасников, но столько за раз... Это было для него впервые. Мог ли он...

 

Он уставился на свою исцарапанную, покрытую сажей и кровью руку, держащую манипулятор, и в памяти снова всплыло лицо Пайфера: огромные глаза, белое лицо... и выражение мерзкой, скотской покорности на нем, пока Татуированный медленно перерезал ему глотку.

 

— Нет, — выдохнул Йонге. — Никогда!

 

И нажал на курок.

 

Главный дисплей фурии продемонстрировал ему результат в максимальном разрешении и во всем великолепии: ближайшую стену будто опалило — пламя растеклось во все стороны и тут же погасло. Стена взорвалась, разлетевшись крупными кусками, и все они, кувыркаясь, исчезли в образовавшемся проломе. Туда же потянуло все то, что было плохо закреплено или вообще лишено опоры. Что-то мелкое и гибкое врезалось и, трепеща, на мгновение задержалось на краю пролома, но потом тоже исчезло из виду. Благодаря подсказке фурии Йонге понял, что это труп пандорианина.

 

Когда воздух наконец иссяк, в отсеке появилась невесомость. Фурия медленно воспарила, и Йонге включил двигатели, задавая ей курс — шесть бестранзитных прыжков прямиком на Карис, но для этого нужно было пространство для разгона.

 

Включив маневровые, Йонге аккуратно вывел фурию в открытый космос и заложил широкий вираж вокруг изувеченного, гибнущего дестра.

 

— Эс ист со шюн... — пробормотал берлинец.

 

Снаружи все выглядело даже хуже, чем Йонге предполагал. Видимо, еще от первых ударов, разнесших верхнюю палубу, главный модуль откололся от основного тела корабля и теперь медленно кружился, распыляя во все стороны осколки. Сформированное ими смертоносное облако красиво переливалось в лучах ближайшего светила. Несколько секунд Йонге бездумно наблюдал за их причудливым танцем, но потом включил движки на полную.

 

Фурия пошла вперед, прочь от дестра, набирая скорость, но управляющие панели вдруг подсветились красным.

 

— Опасность! — сообщил корабельный ИИ. — Нападение! Угроза столкновения через 10, 9... Совершаю маневр уклонения.

 

— Не смей! — взвыл Йонге. Если в них стреляли пандориане (а это были именно они), из-за маневра они потеряют кучу времени, а потом могут вообще не уйти.

 

— Принято, — отрапортовала фурия. — Столкновение через 4, 3...

 

— Пиммель! Ге цум тойфель! Мы же сдохнем! — заорал берлинец.

 

В последний раз обернувшись в сторону дестра, Йонге увидел, как сбоку от них расцвела ярко-малиновая вспышка, и, буквально зависнув в этом мгновении, фурия прыгнула.

 

***  
Наверное, будь он чуть тупее или наивнее, то мог бы смело решить, что во всем виноваты братья Кросс. В конце концов, именно они свели его с Татуированным.

 

— Этого мужика нам прям небо послало! — сказал Джон.

 

— Главное — как вовремя! — поддакнул ему Джим.

 

Они важно покивали друг другу и уставились на Йонге, ожидая, что он решит, хотя решать тут было нечего: оказаться в рабстве у какого-то местечкового бандита было тогда не так страшно, как задолжать Первому Галактическому банку.

 

Свое прозвище Татуированный носил неспроста. Перед тем, как тащиться к нему на поклон, Йонге порыскал немного по базам и выяснил, что до того, как внезапно стать мафиозным боссом, тот был самым крутым мастером чуть ли не в целом секторе, и, как многие его собратья по ремеслу, решил, что лучшей рекламой своих умений будет он сам. Сложный узор, в переплетениях которого угадывались хитрые завитушки языка таульги, строгая геометрия традиционных узоров альтеянцев и знакомые каждому человеку звезды, молодые луны, серпы и молоты и хуи с яйцами, покрывал не только крепкую руку, что пожимал Йонге, но и шею и даже его лицо. Все остальное было скрыто под рубашкой и костюмом, который смотрелся на нем так, будто его неровно приклеили.

 

— Салливан, — представился Татуированный и сверкнул модифицированно-хищным оскалом. — Но друзья обычно зовут меня Салли.

 

«Никогда его так не называть», — про себя решил Йонге, улыбаясь в ответ. Этот человек ему не нравился, и, если бы у него был выбор, он бы уже валил на сверхсветовой прочь с этой занюханной планетки.

 

— Как видите, мы тут неплохо устроились, — Салливан наконец отпустил его ладонь и развел руками, демонстрируя размах своих достижений.

 

Посмотреть тут было на что: парившая в воздухе, огороженная только сверкающим плексигласом площадка выходила прямиком на уходившее к горизонту гигантское ущелье — одно из двух природных чудес Карнаги. То тут, то там на отвесных скалах торчали вышки силовых отражателей, переливаясь на солнце, как капли ртути. Впрочем, живописный вид не интересовал Йонге от слова вообще.

 

— Но нам все равно хотелось бы большего... — Салливан явно подцепил эту позу у кого-то еще. Может, увидел в рекламном ролике? Она выглядела так же криво и неуместно, как дорогой костюм. — И поэтому мне нужны такие парни, как вы!

 

Его план был настолько прост, что казалось странным, как никто не додумался до этого раньше?

 

Карнаге и повезло, и нет. Находясь всего в одном прыжке от Альфы Киля, при каких-нибудь других обстоятельствах она могла бы стать курортом, куда спешат сбежать все богатенькие обитатели узловой, или деловым центром второго разряда, но увы. Для курорта тут был совсем неподходящий климат — почти вся поверхность была укрыта жутковатой, слегка радиоактивной пустыней, а наличие древних руин какой-то неизвестной, давно сгинувшей (и наверняка ответственной за всю эту хрень) цивилизации придавало ей статус охраняемого памятника, где нельзя ни терраформировать, ни строить. Поэтому спустя три века после открытия Карнага все еще оставалась недоосвоенной, полузаброшенной колонией с двумя замызганными городами-миллионниками и хреновой инфраструктурой. А потом Татуированный подмял под себя местные мафиозные кланы и устроил тут адские гонки без правил, которые были известны на весь сектор и приносили бешеные бабки. Но их ему почему-то было недостаточно.

 

— Это не очень надежно, — посетовал он. — Такие развлечения входят в моду и выходят из нее вот так! — он щелкнул пальцами в очень типичном уличном жесте. — А генетический туризм, напротив... Я хочу устроить все по-крупному. Не просто парочку клубов там и сям, а хороший, большой бизнес, понимаете?

 

То, что ему нужно было от Йонге, тоже было понятно. Опыт, связи, надежные поставщики... Единственной загвоздкой мог стать разве что легальный статус такого бизнеса, но, глядя в хитрые, ярко-зеленые и явно тоже модифицированные глаза экс-татуировщика, Йонге понимал, что этот типчик не то что без масла, но и без плевка пролезет в какую угодно жопу.

 

Впрочем, свою Йонге подставлять не желал. Ну или не собирался подставлять ее бесплатно.

 

— Это все прекрасно, но что с этого будем иметь мы? Какой процент от общей выручки?

 

— Хороший вопрос. — Салливан старательно изобразил задумчивость, но надолго его не хватило: он нагло осклабился. — Я думаю... десять.

 

Ну да, конечно. Йонге едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

 

— Двадцать.

 

— Двенадцать.

 

— Восемнадцать.

 

— Хм... — Салли окинул Йонге медленным, даже чересчур внимательным взглядом, и его ухмылка сделалась глубже и еще гаже. — Хорошо. Пятнадцать, и ни процентом больше. Договорились?

 

«Мы в полном дерьме», — понял Йонге, но отступать было некуда. Они ударили по рукам.

 

Начать им все равно пришлось с парочки клубов и небольшой лаборатории, но чутье у Татуированного оказалось что надо, и уже через полгода два клуба превратились в пять, а лаборатория — в маленькую фабрику, которую явно ждал еще один переезд и модернизация.

 

Йонге этому даже не удивлялся. За восемь лет копошения в бездонной клоаке под названием «фарма» он потерял способность к удивлению, и от любителей жаркого из человеческих младенцев или наркоты из перетертых половых желез каких-нибудь давно вымерших ящериц уже не делалось тошно. Напротив, нынешняя работа казалась ему ужасно скучной и монотонной, зато куда более «чистой» — образцы не приходилось вырезать самому, их доставляли в полностью стерильных и герметичных контейнерах, о которые нельзя было испачкаться даже при желании.

 

Бизнес быстро и уверенно рос, пополняя его личный счет приятными суммами и сокращая долг, но спустя год они все-таки уперлись в потолок.

 

— Нам нужно что-то новое! — заявил Салливан. Его последняя затея: «Блюда из ваших собственных клонированных органов!» — окупалась плохо. — Если не будем удивлять, то прогорим!

 

— Если нам нужно что-то новое, — немного поразмыслив, ответил Йонге, — то придется идти к туршкам.

 

Туршки все как на подбор (и наверняка еще с тех незапамятных времен, когда человечество обитало исключительно на матушке-Терре) были заносчивыми и крайне обособленными сволочами. Но, увы, сволочами, которые держали чуть ли не галактическую монополию на генетические разработки. Найти деловых партнеров труднее и несговорчивее было сложно, но у Йонге в рукаве имелся козырь. Туршская община на его родном, ненавистном и до сих пор аграрном Гауссе — процветала. Йонге вырос, бегая среди чернявых и загорелых мальчишек, и даже подозревал, что его бабка тоже соблазнилась такой экзотикой — другого объяснения, почему в семье светлокожих и рыжеволосых Далине появился сначала его отец, а потом он сам, у него не было. На Гауссе над этим посмеивались, но сейчас такой недостаток стал даже преимуществом: умея немного говорить по-туршски, Йонге мог запросто сойти за «своего».

 

Вооружившись этим знанием, он поворошил кое-какие старые связи и не промахнулся — его свели с неким Шенай-беем.

 

Как и большинство состоятельных туршков, Шенай-бей любил пускать пыль в глаза: роскошный, больше похожий на дворец офис на одной из самых дорогих планет Фузии, настоящий органический ораубик в крохотных фарфоровых чашках и даже приносившая его женщина, в чертах и цвете кожи которой угадывались как минимум три несовместимых расы, производили должный эффект пресыщенности: что ты можешь предложить человеку, у которого и так есть все?

 

Йонге мог предложить свою память. Они проговорили три ужасно долгих часа, почти ничего не обсудив по делу, но попутно выяснив, что один из школьных друзей Йонге приходится Шенаю троюродным племянником. Это обстоятельство все и решило. Стараясь не напрягать мутную от слишком крепкого ораубика голову, Йонге вернулся на Карнагу с хорошими новостями.

 

При участии новой стороны дела пошли куда живее, а в его и без того плотном рабочем графике появился еще один пункт: раз в пару месяцев Йонге отправлялся к Шенай-бею, много говорил с ним о семье и мало о бизнесе, любовался видом из окна и красивой секретаршей, после чего получал на руки небольшой чемоданчик с очередным ценнейшим образцом и отчаливал обратно.

 

И как же ему было скучно...

 

Это была его вечная, главная проблема: скука. Йонге не переносил ее. Совсем. Размеренность его убивала. Поэтому в попытках развлечься он вечно творил всякую херню, о которой потом жалел и из которой приходилось выбираться.

 

Вот и в этот раз: он загрузил сероватый кусок кости какой-то давно вымершей зверюги в сепаратор и присел рядом, через прозрачную крышку рассеянно наблюдая, как умная машинка деловито жужжит, распиливая образец на сотню тончайших слоев, когда за его спиной вдруг возник Джон Кросс.

 

— А ведь мы могли бы заниматься тем же самым и без этого разрисованного придурка... — заметил он.

 

И в какой-нибудь другой момент Йонге наверняка бы его послал, но сейчас, пока им целиком владела заторможенная унылость, а жизнь была не мила, он подумал: «А действительно...» — и эта немного суицидальная идея словно упала ему в темечко и начала там понемногу прорастать.

 

Их с парнями долг был уже почти выплачен, но Йонге с самого начала знал, что дело тут совсем не в деньгах, и им вряд ли разрешат уйти, когда они рассчитаются до последней мультийены. На звание умника Салливан явно не тянул, но, надо отдать ему должное, был достаточно прозорлив, чтобы понимать: если Йонге с командой решат его бросить, то вслед за ними пропадут и наработанные ими контакты, и весь его удачный генетический бизнес мигом посыплется.

 

Зная, к чему такое приводит, Йонге еще до вступления в это добровольно-принудительное дерьмо начал готовиться к худшему, копя деньги и создавая пути для отхода. В крайнем случае, он готов был валить в одиночку, хотя ему этого совсем не хотелось: в дружбу и честное партнерство Йонге не верил, зато понимал, что для того, чтобы сколотить новую команду из людей достаточно прозорливых, чтобы быть успешными в их деле, и недостаточно умных, чтобы оспаривать его лидерство, нужно время, силы и, главное, желание. А его у Йонге попросту не было. Других мыслящих существ он не любил (не мыслящих, впрочем, тоже) и даже свою шайку терпел только из необходимости, поэтому от одной только мысли, что придется сходиться с кем-то еще, ему делалось тревожно.

 

Поначалу он планировал заняться чем-то попроще. Например, купить небольшой МРК и заняться изучением дальних секторов или перевозкой грузов — это была тихая, непыльная работа, которая приносила бы стабильный доход и не давала бы ему засиживаться на одном месте. Но высказанная Джоном идея оттеснила эти планы, перетащив все внимание на себя. Заняться чем-то подобным прямо под носом у Татуированного было глупо, опасно... но так заманчиво! Тем более, когда он знал, что его почти наверняка поддержат. Единственным, в ком Йонге сомневался, был Пайфер, но в этот раз тот даже не стал как обычно ломаться:

 

— А почему бы и нет? — Он пожал плечами и показал зубы в кривоватой ухмылке. — Бабло лишним не будет.

 

Так все и закрутилось. Причем — как-то сразу: Кроссы где-то нарыли координаты малоисследованной, никому не нужной планетки с нейтральным маяком человеческого блока в их же секторе, Пайфер — оборудование по дешевке, а Йонге решил шикануть и купил крутую ласточку — новехонькую «Фурию», которая совершенно не годилась для перевозки больших грузов, зато была чертовски быстрой и просто красиво выглядела. Чтобы еще сильнее пощекотать себе нервы, все эти расходы он списал на якобы модернизацию фабрики на Карнаге.

 

Большая часть драгоценных образцов от Шеная теперь отправлялась в их собственную лабораторию, а затем (с этим тоже пришлось повозиться) — в одну из элитных клиник на крутой курортной планетке по соседству с Тау Киля. Жизнь стала куда увлекательней, а деньги можно было грести даже не лопатой, а целым автономным рудодобывающим комплексом для астероидных систем, но, как и все хорошее в жизни Йонге, это не могло продлиться долго.

 

Не было ни попыток поговорить, ни угроз, ни предупреждений: однажды он просто зашел в свой офис, а его повалили на пол, накинули ему на голову какую-то тряпку и — Йонге не успел даже заорать — вырубили ударом шокера по черепушке.

 

Он пришел в себя от движения: его куда-то тащили, схватив под мышки. Тело было как ватное, а в голове будто разорвался фейерверк. Он попробовал открыть глаза и увидел только черноту. Попробовал вздохнуть, и рот мигом забило что-то сухое и жесткое. Он не мог дышать! Не мог дышать! Йонге захрипел и задергался, безотчетно пытаясь высвободить бесполезные, вывернутые за спину руки, но его «провожатые» явно решили, что эти трепыхания — недостаточно весомая причина для остановки: кто-то смачно ругнулся, поминая Йонге и извращенные сношения с головоногими моллюсками разом, его грубо встряхнули и потащили дальше.

 

Эта короткая передышка внезапно помогла: у Йонге наконец получилось сплюнуть застрявший кусок ткани. Она все равно была слишком плотной, чтобы дышать полной грудью, но пока Йонге хватало и просачивающегося минимума. Правда, теперь, когда ему не грозило задохнуться в наволочке, до него начал доходить настоящий ужас ситуации.

 

В такие переделки он еще не попадал, поэтому про себя начал прикидывать, пора ли обсираться и звать маму или можно пока обойтись без этого?

 

— Сюда его, — раздался знакомый голос, от которого у Йонге похолодело в животе, и перспектива все-таки обосраться стала куда ближе.

 

Его протащили еще пару метров и сбросили на пол. Он неловко бухнулся на колени, неизбежно начал заваливаться вперед, но его шустро вернули в прежнюю позицию, вздернув за исстрадавшиеся руки, и резко стащили с головы мешок.

 

Яркий свет буквально врезался Йонге в глаза, и их сразу застлала мутная пелена невольно выступивших слез.

 

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал все еще невидимый за этими слезами Салливан, — почти все в сборе. И знаете, что я хочу сказать?..

 

Йонге услышал шаги, а потом кто-то схватил его за волосы и дернул. Из горла сам собой вырвался недовольный вскрик.

 

— Парни-парни-парни, — каждое слово Салливан сопровождалось рывком, от которого в голове, словно электрические разряды, вспыхивали спазмы боли. — Как же я в вас разочарован!

 

Он отпустил Йонге, напоследок дернув вниз, и отошел, громко шаркая ногами. Немного передышав боль, Йонге на пробу попробовал приоткрыть один глаз, а следом за ним — второй. Идеальной четкости мир по-прежнему не обрел, норовя расплыться цветной лужей, но теперь Йонге хотя бы видел свои колени и пол под ними. А когда приподнял разваливающуюся на части голову — двух здоровенных бугаев, которые его, видимо, и притащили, спину Татуированного в кипенно-белой рубашке и таких же коленопреклонённых близнецов Кросс. Причем сейчас спутать их было сложно: Джон, не считая торчащих во все стороны волос, выглядел вполне свежо, а вот рожа Джима распухла и местами была покрыта присохшей кровью.

 

— Я понял бы очень многое, — тем временем продолжал разглагольствовать Салли. — Даже если бы замочили кого-то не того! Но... но это! — Он замахнулся и врезал подозрительно свеженькому Джону Кроссу в район почек.

 

Тот издал короткий стон и согнулся. Джим бросил короткий взгляд на брата, а потом вдруг уставился на Йонге. В выражении его помятой физии и подбитых глаз Йонге узнал свой собственный липкий ужас. Ему надо было что-то сделать! Сказать что-то! Сейчас!

 

— Но мистер Салливан! Мы ничего плохого не сделали! — собственный голос звучал хрипло и так жалобно, что самому от себя делалось противно.

 

— Неужели?! — Татуированный медленно повернул к нему голову и вернулся на пару шагов, чтобы снова зависнуть напротив. — Знаешь, а ведь из всех них ты нравился мне больше всего... — Он протянул руку и снова дернул Йонге за волосы, вытягивая ему шею. — Я думал: вот он, умный парень, который не станет творить глупости себе во вред. А ты разочаровал меня. — Рывок повторился, да такой резкий, что Йонге пришлось изо всех сил сжать зубы, чтобы не взвыть. — А я ненавижу, когда меня разочаровывают!

 

— Я не понимаю, — промычал Йонге, глядя в его перекошенное от ярости лицо. — Мы не делали ничего плохого.

 

Про себя он быстро перебирал варианты: все это унизительное выяснение отношений из-за того, что Салливан узнал про их маленькое предприятие? Если узнал, то откуда, а если нет, то к чему все это? Парни натворили что-то у него за спиной?

 

— Пытаться кинуть меня на моей же территории — это «ничего плохого»?!

 

Боль была такой резкой, что Йонге решил, что на этот раз Татуированный точно выдрал у него клок волос, но нет, когда тот высвободил руку, его пальцы были пусты.

 

— Тащи этого! — распорядился Салли, обернувшись к одному из бугаев. — Только живо!

 

Бугай развернул и без того перекачанные плечи, выпятил нижнюю челюсть и скрылся в дверном проеме на манер выдвигаемого шкафа. В наступившей тишине стало особенно слышно, как тяжело сопит через сломанный нос один из братьев Кросс, и как нервно постукивает пальцами по бедру Салливан. Но не прошло и минуты, как из-за двери начали доноситься возмущенные возгласы:

 

— Эй! Полегче! Не надо меня пихать!

 

Дверь медленно отползла в сторону, и в комнату буквально влетел слегка потрепанный Пайфер: рукав его куртки был надорван, а на морде красовалась пара наливающихся синяков. Руки тоже были связаны, но мешка на голове не было: видимо, на него их не хватило.

 

— Полегче, ну! — снова возмутился он, когда бугай-охранник насел на него сверху и вынудил опуститься на колени, но потом наконец огляделся и быстро притих, вытаращившись на Йонге.

 

— Наконец-то! — деланно обрадовался Салливан. — Теперь, когда все мы наконец в сборе, давайте обсудим, как же так вышло, что ваш товарищ... — Он обошел Пайфера кругом и положил ему руки на плечи, — решил пожаловаться мне на ваше поведение, м-м-м?

 

В первую секунду Йонге решил, что он так шутит, но, глянув на то, как напряглись мышцы на шее Пайфера, и как побелели его щеки, понял: нет, не шутит.

 

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил Йонге, почти не узнав свой голос.

 

Пайфер судорожно мотнул головой и тут же поморщился: пальцы Татуированного сжались на его плечах с такой силой, что плотная ткань куртки пошла складками.

 

— Какой хороший вопрос, — проворковал Салливан и наклонился ниже, прикладываясь к чужой макушке щекой. — Может, расскажем?

 

Он подождал несколько секунд и, когда понял, что жертва не собирается говорить, сжал пальцы еще сильнее. На лице Пайфера отразилась мука, он рвано выдохнул:

 

— Я...

 

Но тут же заткнулся и еще раз мотнул головой, правда, на этот раз — куда аккуратнее.

 

— Хорошо, — решился Салливан, немного от него отлипая, — раз ты стесняешься, я скажу сам, ладно? — Он наклонился, будто заглядывая Пайферу в лицо, с важным видом покивал и продолжил ломать комедию. — Наш с вами друг пожаловался, что вы трое решили нас немного кинуть. Договорились с какими-то незнакомыми парнями и хотите сбывать им мой товар, а мне при этом не платить. А еще, что вы собираетесь убрать меня из бизнеса и заниматься всем сами...

 

— Это неправда! — взвился Джим Кросс, позабыв про ушибленную почку. — Он врет! Мы ничего такого не делали!

 

— Не делали! — замотал разбитой головой Джон, привычно вторя брату.

 

— Неужели? — удивился Салли.

 

— Да! — Джон даже пошевелил коленями, проползая немного вперед. — Он вас облапошил!

 

— Облапошил... — Салли выгнул брови и вдруг резко отпустил Пайфера. Перемена в его поведении была так внезапна, что Йонге невольно захотелось сжаться в комок и куда-нибудь укатиться.

 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что меня можно облапошить? — поинтересовался Салли, медленно наступая на близнецов.

 

— Нет! — Лицо Джима вытянулось и побелело, он сел на пятки и попятился назад, тоже почуяв опасность. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто он...

 

— Нет-нет, — Салли покачал у него перед лицом пальцем. — Ты сказал, что он меня облапошил. Ты думаешь, со мной это можно провернуть? Думаешь, что я дурак?

 

— Нет! Я ничего такого не говорил! — отпирался Джим, съеживаясь на глазах. — Просто он соврал, а я...

 

— Так ты правда думаешь, что я дурак, — определился Салли и вдруг выхватил из-за пояса брюк портативный дуговик.

 

Оружие разрядилось без звука. Мгновение, и на том месте, где только что была перекошенное от страха лицо Джима Кросса, осталась пустота, обрамленная ошметками нижней челюсти. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, испоганив белую рубашку Салливана и залив пол. Безголовый труп на несколько секунд завис, будто в нерешительности, но потом неловко и грузно завалился на спину.

 

— Матка Боска, — пробормотал Йонге, глядя на эту картину во все глаза.

 

И особенно — на Джона. Того заметно трясло. Он проводил падение тела брата неверящим взглядом и обернулся к Салли. Из его горла вырвался долгий, рыдающий всхлип.

 

— Чего уставился?! — возмутился Салливан. — Он решил, что я идиот! А ты? Ты тоже так решил?!

 

Щеки Джона вспыхнули. Он сжал зубы, бессвязно заорал, рванулся вперед, и Салливан выстрелил снова. На этот раз брызги долетели даже до Йонге.

 

— Ну что, — выдохнул Салливан, передав окровавленный дуговик одному из бугаев-охранников; тот принял его двумя пальцами и с немного перекошенным лицом, — с этим мы разобрались. Теперь вы двое.

 

Все существо Йонге сжалось где-то в районе диафрагмы и завопило, переходя на ультразвук: «Бежать!» Он чувствовал, как подрагивают даже мышцы ног, подталкивая его рвануть вверх и в сторону, а потом к двери. Прямо навстречу двум дуболомам, которые мигом скрутят его в бублик и вернут на место. Глупо и жалко. Поэтому Йонге медленно выдохнул и уставился на Пайфера.

 

— Зачем?

 

Пайфер бросил на него загнанный взгляд, тут же отвел его и поиграл желваками.

 

— Деньги? — догадался Йонге.

 

Пайфер хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз залихватски расправив плечи. Выглядело это отчаянно.

 

— Он, — Пайфер коротко кивнул на Салливана, — обещал мне твою долю в бизнесе. И простить все мои долги.

 

— Долги? Так ты опять играешь...

 

Еще во время их совместной службы на Галифрее любовь Пайфера к азартным играм периодически выходила всем боком. После очередного путешествия в долговую яму тот клялся и божился, что этот раз точно последний, но потом все повторялось снова. Даже в эту авантюру с Татуированным Пайфер ввязался только потому, что не смог выплатить кредит за очередные свои неудачные ставки.

 

— Ну и сколько мы все, по-твоему, стоим? — спросил Йонге.

 

— Триста тысяч, — сразу вклинился Салливан, ладонью оперевшись Пайферу на плечо. — Плюс твоя доля за последние полгода.

 

— Полмиллиона за троих? — Йонге усмехнулся. — Я почему-то думал, что мы стоим дороже.

 

— Это не должно было быть так... — губы Пайфера дрогнули. Он весь съежился под чужим прикосновением, но все-таки решился посмотреть на Салли. — Ты обещал, что разберешься только с одним, а мы... Все должно было быть по-другому.

 

Узорчатые брови Татуированного поехали вверх.  
— То есть это я плохой парень? — картинно изумился он.

 

— Мне уже все равно, — Пайфер покачал головой. — Давайте уже с этим заканчивать.

 

— Как скажешь! — обрадовался Салли.

 

Он крутанул запястьем, в руке что-то блеснуло и вонзилось Пайферу в горло. Тот захрипел, дернулся вверх, но Салли удержал его, надавив свободной рукой на плечо, и продолжил дело, сосредоточенно перерезая трахею и двигаясь к артериям.

 

Йонге видел, как работают мышцы на мощном разрисованном предплечье. Это явно была тяжелая работа, но Татуированный справлялся с ней на ура, тем более что жертва почти не сопротивлялась. Йонге видел, как Пайфер дергает плечами, как хрипит, но в остальном тот оставался недвижим. На лице была написана боль, но не ярость, будто он был готов к тому, что происходит.

 

Секунд через десять нож Салливана наконец добрался до артерий. Кровь брызнула фонтаном, и зрачки Пайфера уехали вверх, лицо разгладилось в смертном забытьи, но Салли продолжал работать дальше, до тех пор, пока не распилил кость.

 

— Фух! — Он шумно выдохнул, переводя дух, поднял отрубленную голову за волосы и внимательно ее оглядел, будто оценивая экземпляр. — Терпеть не могу таких вот жалких типов. — Он отбросил голову в сторону, так, что та встретилась со стеной с отчетливым, мясным звуком, и посмотрел на Йонге. — А ты?

 

Йонге сжал зубы. Он уже понял, зачем нужно было это показательное выступление. Оно было нужно для того, чтобы его запугать. Но, пусть руки дрожали, на лбу выступил холодный пот, а сердце заходилось как бешеное, Йонге отказывался играть в эту игру. Если он сдохнет здесь, то не как покорная скотина. И не на коленях.

 

Он дернулся, пытаясь встать, но ноги слишком затекли, и он потерял несколько драгоценных мгновений, за которые Салли успел рявкнуть:

 

— Держать его!

 

И охранники, резво соскочив со своих мест, живо скрутили Йонге в прежнюю позицию. От злости Йонге зарычал, напрягся изо всех сил, пытаясь подняться, несмотря на вес двух перекачанных туш, что на него навалились, но тут в щеку уперлось окровавленное лезвие ножа, и ему пришлось замереть. И начать лихорадочно соображать, как быть дальше.

 

— И что же мне с тобой де-е-елать... — задумчиво протянул Салливан и повел кромкой лезвия вверх, соскребая отросшую щетину и царапая кожу. Он нахмурился, и звезда в середине его лба лишилась нескольких лучиков.

 

— Убьешь меня — потеряешь Шеная, — напомнил Йонге, вытащив свой последний и единственный козырь.

 

— Да, — согласился Салливан, — это будет неприятно.

 

Он наконец довел лезвие до скулы Йонге и остановился.

 

— Так что же мне делать? — Пошевелив рукой, Салли поменял угол наклона ножа, так, что кончик уперся Йонге чуть пониже левого глаза, а мизинцем вдруг принялся поглаживать Йонге челюсть. — С наказаниями мы уже закончили, значит, надо поощрить? — Его губы растянулись в жутковатой ухмылке. — Вот что мы сделаем: ты свяжешься с мистером Шенаем и скажешь, что на этот раз у нас есть для него товар. Очень редкий и очень ценный. Ты встретишься с ним у нас...

 

— Нет, — сразу ответил Йонге и едва удержался от того, чтобы мотнуть головой. Медитативные, ласкающие движения чужого мизинца нервировали его даже сильнее ножа, который мог в любой момент лишить его зрения. — Шенай никогда не полетит сюда. Он туршк. Они упертые и самолюбивые сволочи, он не станет рисковать.

 

— Даже так... — Салливан задумался. — Хорошо, тогда вы встретитесь в нейтральной зоне. Где-нибудь, где мало ходят патрули. И ты передашь ему наш ма-аленький подарок. И договоришься о следующей встрече. Как ты смотришь на это? Будешь хорошим мальчиком?

 

Кончик ножа все-таки врезался в кожу, выбивая кровь. Тонкая струйка потекла у Йонге по щеке, и ему пришлось согласиться.

 

— Я это сделаю.

 

— Чудесно! — Салливан снова быстро крутанул запястьем, складывая нож и убирая его из виду, и обхватил лицо Йонге покрытыми уже немного подсохшей кровью Пайфера ладонями. Кончики больших пальцев прошлись по надбровным дугам и вискам и остановились на щеках. — Только не вздумай сбежать. Ты же знаешь, что я найду тебя хоть на другом конце галактики, правда? — Он насильно покачал голову Йонге вверх-вниз и ухмыльнулся еще шире. — Ну и где твоя большая, красивая улыбка? Ты же должен быть счастлив! Считай, это повышение! Ты только что продвинулся по карьерной лестнице!

 

***  
Первым, что увидел Йонге, когда очнулся, была мешанина каких-то черных шариков перед лицом.

 

Где-то на фоне мигали красными символами консоли, и плавали в невесомости его собственные руки, но шарики мешали все это разглядеть.

 

Йонге раздраженно выдохнул и с ужасом пронаблюдал, как с кончика носа срывается еще один такой шарик и медленно отплывает вперед, постепенно приобретая все более сферическую форму.

 

В животе похолодело, волна паники прокатилась по телу, заставив его задергаться под гнетом хомута и ремней пилотского кресла, и так же отступила. Пусть с запозданием, но голова наконец включилась, выстраивая логическую цепочку: шесть бестранзитных прыжков, перегретые импланты и, как итог, лопнувшие капилляры в носу.

 

Чтобы быть уверенным, Йонге прислушался к своим ощущениям: голова раскалывалась, но мозги вроде не торопились покинуть черепушку, что было хорошо. Уши тоже почти не заложило, а значит, барабанные перепонки остались целы.

 

Кое-как разогнав облачко крови несколькими глубокими выдохами, он нехотя преодолел такую соблазнительно расслабляющую невесомость и положил ладони на управляющие панели. Главный дисплей сразу ожил, отзываясь на прикосновение и заботливо демонстрируя панораму: зеленый шарик Карис, плывущий в чернильной пустоте. Они добрались.

 

Йонге медленно выдохнул, переживая краткое, но ужасно приятное состояние облегчения, и глянул на берлинца. Тот, кажется, был в глубокой отключке, но помирать пока не собирался: Йонге не чувствовал настойчивого трепетания мононитей, как на борту патрульного дестра. Вместо него были только медленные, гипнотические подрагивания в районе затылка, как будто проклятые хреновины напоминали: мы тут, но все нормально, расслабься. Расслабляться Йонге не хотел. Он хотел избавиться от них как можно скорее, и избавление было рядом. Усмехнувшись, Йонге уверенно направил фурию вниз.

 

Машинка шла легко, уверенно преодолевая сопротивление атмосферы, и только на малых высотах позволила пассажирам почувствовать гнет перегрузки. Йонге вдавило в кресло, и сбоку от него вдруг ожил берлинец. На взгляд Йонге — совершенно зря.

 

Едва утерев выступившие в уголках рта слюни, белобрысый принялся бомбардировать Йонге вопросами: а куда это его притащили, а чего это тут делается, а почему поверхность такая странная, и в конце: «А это что за...»

 

— Залежи редких металлов, — буркнул Йонге, в очередной раз поддергивая лежавшую у него на плечах и норовившую соскользнуть руку: сам идти берлинец не мог, и его приходилось буквально тащить на себе.

 

— А выглядит как корабль, — заметил берлинец.

 

Его рука снова начала съезжать, и Йонге, не выдержав, прикрикнул:

 

— Если не прекратишь, брошу тебя здесь!

 

Ему и без того было нелегко: он потел, чужая туша отдавливала бок, раненое плечо снова начало ныть, а боль в ребрах резко вспыхивала от каждого движения, так еще и ноги норовили соскользнуть и разъехаться на абсолютно гладких, но неровных выступах. За тот месяц, что Йонге не летал на Карис, тут успел пройти малый грозовой фронт, и укрывавший всю планетку зеленоватый песок покрылся тонким слоем прозрачного, блестящего стекла.

 

— Не бросишь, — фыркнул берлинец, но все-таки ухватился крепче.

 

Последние сто метров они дошагали в блаженной тишине, и Йонге наконец приложил ладонь к контактной панели замка. Панель отозвалась недовольным, прерывистым пиликаньем, которое ему совсем не понравилось. Он поплевал на ладонь, чем вызвал у берлинца короткий, невнятный звук, обтер ее об штаны и приложил снова. Панель снова замигала красным, потом желтым, внутри громадной створки двери что-то хрустнуло, но в движение так и не пришло.

 

— Два заряда в твоем оружии, думмкопф, — снова напомнил о себе берлинец.

 

— Сделай милость: заткнись, — зло бросил Йонге и вернулся к обследованию.

 

Снова поплевав на руку, он протер уже саму панель, попутно содрав тонкий слой нагара, и вдруг нащупал под ним странные углубления, как будто по крепчайшему плексигласу несколько раз прошлись лезвием ножа. Видимо, фронт был сильнее, чем он думал. Зато очистка помогла: панель наконец позеленела, и тяжелая створка двери пошла в сторону.

 

Едва они оказались внутри, над их головами сразу включилась подсветка и заработал кондиционер. Они с берлинцем синхронно издали несколько блаженных стонов: оказаться в прохладе после той убийственной жары, что царила снаружи — было бесценно. К тому же прохлада бодрила, и цель была близка как никогда. Чужой вес на плече словно стал меньше, и, чтобы не сорваться в бег, Йонге пришлось стопорить себя усилием воли.

 

— Так что это за место? — Похоже, берлинцу тоже полегчало, и он вернулся к своей прежней, ужасно раздражающей тактике неуместных вопросов. — Корабль? Чей? Древний? Как он здесь оказался?

 

Наверное, он считал, что чем больше спросит за минуту, тем выше вероятность, что ему ответят. Йонге решил промолчать и на провокацию не вестись, но мононити вдруг снова ожили и будто потянулись к берлинцу, недовольно трепеща. Йонге скривился и начал отвечать.

 

— Чей корабль — не знаю, — слукавил он. — Как оказался — тоже. — А вот это была правда. — Он просто тут лежал. А мы немного модифицировали.

 

— Мы... — Берлинец скосил на него взгляд. — И кто это: «мы»?

 

Йонге на мгновение остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Соблазн бросить этого ебаната прямо здесь был так велик...

 

— Если помолчишь, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, — я устрою тебе приоритетное и безболезненное свидание с нашим медицинским комплексом.

 

И попал в точку. Глаза белобрысого будто подсветились.

 

— Медицинский комплекс? И красивая медсестра?!

 

— Медсестры нет, но есть автохирург и еще много приятных штук.

 

— Жалко, — белобрысый немного сник. А потом вдруг сказал почти без акцента: — Бабу бы.

 

Йонге вздохнул и мысленно согласился. Баба бы не помешала. Какая-нибудь двухметровая берлинская валькирия, которая взвалила бы этого болтливого мудилу на плечо и унесла за пределы видимости.

 

Медицинский отсек встретил его привычной сладкой атмосферой стерильности, в которую хотелось погрузиться и как следует обваляться, пока не отойдет присохшая кровь, пот и грязь. Йонге уже предвкушал, как встанет под струю дезинфекта. Но сначала — дело. Бросив быстрый взгляд на махину автохирурга, он сразу передумал и потащил своего пациента к «ванне». Приоткрытая стеклянная полусфера расположилась как раз в центре отсека и приветственно мигала разноцветными кнопками на сенсорной панели. В этом устройстве они обычно отмачивали выращенные органы, чтобы те не потеряли функциональность до момента отправки к парням на Эйрике, но для полостных манипуляций ее содержимое тоже более чем годилось. Даже сильнее, чем автохирург.

 

— Вас ист дас? — удивился берлинец. Он позволил подтащить себя вплотную к капсуле без лишнего сопротивления, но потом уперся явно в нерешительности.

 

— Полезай, — распорядился Йонге, наконец сбросив с себя его потную и грязную руку. — Эта штука тебя подштопает.

 

— Не автохирург? — Берлинец едва не упал, в последний момент зацепившись за край капсулы.

 

И опять ему нужны были разговоры и объяснения. Йонге с усилием потер переносицу.

 

— Лучше. Залезай.

 

— Одежду снять?

 

Внезапно, это был хороший вопрос. Йонге знал, что среда внутри — полностью стерильная и продезинфицирует что угодно, но ему была неприятна сама мысль, что кто-то полезет в его чистенькую ванну в своей изодранной и замызганной одежде. И еще противнее от того, что этот придурок начнет раздеваться. Потерзавшись немного, Йонге принял решение:

 

— Валяй так. Только обувку сними.

 

Неловко стащив ботинки, берлинец, кряхтя и держась за кишки, полез внутрь. В процессе едва не упал, и Йонге пришлось давать ему спасительного пинка под задницу.

 

Наконец тот оказался внутри, растянулся на белоснежной подложке из пенопрола, и Йонге захлопнул над ним крышку, набирая команду на сенсорной панели. Капсула запечаталась с тихим пшиком, внутри заработал насос, и сквозь широкие отверстия в ее дне начала сочиться густая зеленоватая слизь.

 

— Эй! — забеспокоился берлинец. — Вас ист дас? Эй! — Он врезал по прозрачной крышке кулаком, но плексиглас выдержал.

 

— Не дергайся, — посоветовал Йонге. — Все будет нормально. Это калхи.

 

— Калхи?! — на покрытом гарью и присохшей кровью лице отобразился ужас.

 

— Не беспокойся, он дохлый, — Йонге ухмыльнулся. — Я сам его прикончил, так что тебе он не навредит. Только немного подштопает.

 

— Ихь вилл нихьт! Я передумал! — белобрысый замолотил по крышке кулаками. — Вытащи меня отсюда!

 

— Эй, тихо! Просто расслабься! — посоветовал Йонге.

 

Зеленоватый студень медленно наползал на своего пациента, перехватывая ему конечности, грудную клетку и, наконец, заползая щупальцами в приоткрытый, орущий рот. Даже в бессознательном состоянии калхи делал то, к чему его приспособила эволюция: питался чужой кровью и поврежденным эпителием, взамен оставляя свои паразитические псевдоотростки, которые обладали удивительными способностями к регенерации.

 

Берлинец еще несколько секунд дергался и мычал, бросая ненавидящие взгляды на Йонге, но потом калхи, видимо, добрался и до его мозгов: светлые глаза закатились, придав его лицу слегка дебильноватый вид, и наступила тишина. Наконец-то!

 

Йонге широко раскинул руки и громко, не стесняясь, застонал. Безумно хотелось лечь в автохирург и проспать там часов двадцать, но позволить себе этого он пока не мог. Еще одним вариантом была идея — подтащить к ванне медсканер и попробовать разобраться с чокнувшимся имплантом и ненавистными мононитями, но это тоже могло подождать. Сначала — душ. Потом — еда.

 

Он медленно огляделся по сторонам, и живот вдруг остро кольнул смех и чувство предстоящей потери. Видели бы законники с жакийской станции это место! Один только мертвый калхи тянул на двадцатилетний срок с отработкой в зонах с индексом безопасности не выше тройки, а уж за хранившиеся в массивных холодильниках образцы тканей ему точно влепили бы пожизненное. И со всем этим: холодильниками, шикарным медотсеком, жилой зоной и такой удобной, маленькой и незаметной планеткой предстояло попрощаться. Напичканная следилками фурия несомненно приведет сюда взбешенного Салливана, и на этот раз тот отпилит голову уже самому Йонге...

 

Нет, об этом было лучше не думать. Йонге гневно растер лицо, похлопал себя по щекам и потащился в сторону душевой, на ходу раздумывая, как быть дальше.

 

Первым делом надо было промыть рану на брови. Несмотря на дезинфект, та распухла и нещадно болела. Йонге завис на несколько секунд, разглядывая свое осунувшееся лицо и запавшие от усталости глаза. Казалось, чем дальше, тем меньше в его жизни спокойных, блаженных перерывов, и вся она тянется от одного пиздеца к другому, как лампочки в рождественской гирлянде, уходящей в темноту и неизвестность. Был ли он сам виноват в своих проблемах? Конечно да. Хотелось ли ему исправиться?..

 

Йонге сжал зубы и нервно вскинул руку, чтобы открыть шкафчик, в котором хранилось мыло и пластыри — смотреть на свое отражение больше не было сил, — но вдруг нащупал на боковине что-то знакомое. Длинные продольные царапины, как будто кто-то провел лезвием ножа по плексигласу...

 

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Рука сама потянулась к рукояти кроссера, заткнутого за пояс штанов, но тут что-то обхватило шею Йонге сзади и резко впечатало в зеркало лицом. От силы удара безопасный пластик треснул, по щеке заструилась кровь. Быстро дыша, Йонге скосил взгляд в сторону и увидел, как пустота за его спиной дрогнула. А потом разразилась шипением и щелканьем.

 

— Х’уман, не трепетать, — отвратительно затрещав, через несколько секунд в среднем ухе Йонге наконец прочухался синхроник. — Тогда не причинять большой вред. Понимает?

 

Кивнуть в таком захвате было нереально, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться универсальным жестом: Йонге показал все еще невидимому нападавшему раскрытую ладонь.

 

— Сколько х’уман пришло на... — синхроник снова сделал паузу, пытаясь справиться с особенностями чужого языка, но в конце концов выдал: — На яростном крыле возмездия?

 

— Что? — не понял Йонге. Какое еще крыло?

 

Его собеседник издал короткий, взрыкивающий звук и снова защелкал.

 

— Летящее крыло, — сразу выдал синхроник. — Средство перемещения.

 

«Так он о фурии?» — понял Йонге. Может, ему стоило соврать? Или все-таки сказать правду? Он чувствовал прикосновение длинных, невероятно острых когтей к своей макушке и совсем не хотел, чтобы эти самые когти воткнулись ему в череп... Тварь за спиной недовольно заворчала, и Йонге определился.

 

— Двое, — сказал он, но тут же опомнился и показал на пальцах.

 

— Всего два? Неприятное. Имею вопрос...

 

Пустота за спиной Йонге наконец пошла рябью. Охотник сбросил свою маскировку, так что Йонге мог полюбоваться на него во всей бронированной красе.

 

Конечно, он уже видел яутжа. Например, на картинках из сводок. Такие картинки, правда, всегда сопровождались новостями о нападении на очередной фузийский форпост: Охотники появлялись из ниоткуда, брали то, что им было нужно, попутно пуская на трофеи все, что попадалось на пути, и исчезали в неизвестности, за что заслуженно считались самой опасной из разумных рас всего Союза.

 

Их внешний вид не был для него в новинку, но видеть яутжа на таком расстоянии было жутко. Даже хуже: Йонге будто парализовало, руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища, и он мог только дрожать и дышать.

 

— Ты знать, что это за место? Летящее крыло? Быть пуст, когда вы прийти?

 

— Я не понимаю, — прохрипел Йонге. — Я не...

 

Яутжа снова заворчал. Йонге мог представить, как раздраженно подрагивают и собираются в кучку под глухой металлической маской зеленоватые хелицеры. Охотник вдруг резко рявкнул, и Йонге поджался, готовясь к тому, что его сейчас порежут на ленточки, но нет: с тихим щелчком на предплечье яутжа раскрылся тяжелый наруч, и в воздухе заплясала одноцветная схематическая голограмма. В промелькнувших на ней очертаниях Йонге узнал знакомые песчаные дюны, потом скалы и, в конце концов, залегшие посередине залежи редких металлов в форме корабля.

 

— Крыло быть пустым? — уточнил Охотник. — Или вы некое находить?

 

Йонге завис, обдумывая вопрос, и пальцы на его голове вдруг сжались, царапая.

 

— Тут было пусто! — тут же выдал Йонге. Он сомневался, что яутжа его понимает, но другого выхода не было. Ему очень хотелось жить. — Даже не было спаскапсул! Все окаменело или сгнило!

 

Яутжа заклекотал и медленно наклонился. Йонге услышал тихое шипение, с которым отходят крепления его маски, и наконец смог «полюбоваться» на мерзкую инопланетную рожу вживую. Желтые зенки уставились на него с явным плотоядным интересом, от которого поджались даже яйца.

 

— Ты вести меня в основной зал управления, х’уман. И показывать. Но сначала — мы пойти и разбудить твой слабый друг.

 

— Хорошо, — отозвался Йонге. И едва не взвыл от ужаса, когда почувствовал на себе другую руку Охотника. Тот медленно ощупал его грудь и живот, странно сжимая и перебирая пальцами, будто прощупывая мышцы, потом резко переключился и похлопал Йонге по спине и ногам, только в конце подцепив когтем и наконец вытащив из-за пояса злосчастный кроссер. Тяжелое и массивное оружие в его ручище казалось игрушкой, и от этого делалось еще страшнее. Яутжа задумчиво покрутил кроссер на когте и просто отбросил в сторону, после чего в буквальном смысле оторвал Йонге от зеркала, развернул и подтолкнул под спину, вынуждая шагать вперед.

 

Дрожа и сжимая зубы, Йонге сделал первый шаг. Не впасть в панику, не свалиться на пол и не начать орать было сложно как никогда, но в голове крутилась спасительная мысль: «Хуже уже быть не может», и вслед за ней закрутились и остальные.

 

По сводкам из Сети он знал, что убить яутжа — сложно. Почти невозможно. Но они шли в медотсек, а там был хирургический лазер на дистанционном управлении и еще добрая сотня орудий для убийства и разделки любой туши — даже самой опасной во всей галактике. Губы Йонге тронула усмешка. Даже если судьба решила выкинуть подобный фортель, пока он жив, он всегда мог развернуться и дать ей ногой по зубам.

 

«Еще посмотрим, кто кого, — подумал Йонге. — Еще посмотрим».


End file.
